Baby Fever
by fanfictional
Summary: ClareEdwards is pregnant at sixteen, and her boy friend wants nothing to do with it. Who can help her through this mess now? Rated T to be safe for later chapters. First ever fanfiction. Reviews are prayed for! Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters!
1. Chapter 1

Clare Edwards was terrified of a piece of plastic. The small stick in her hands had just ruined her life in two minutes, and she could do nothing about it. She knew she should have waited until she could get birth control or made Parker buy condoms, but she had been ignorant and was now paying the hefty price. She stared at the positive symbol on the pregnancy test and willed it to disappear, but it only stared back at her in mockery. She knew what had to be done next; she had to tell Parker, her boyfriend of eight month, that they were going to be parents at sixteen. No matter what option she chose, she would always be a mom. Clare allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks as the initial shock wore off. She was sixteen years old, she was pregnant, and she had no idea ho her mom or boy friend were going to react. The tears multiplied as these thoughts plagued her mind, and she never wanted to leave her bathroom.

A knock at the door jarred her from her thoughts. "Sweetie, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry." Her mom's voice rang in her ears, so she picked herself off the floor and splashed water on her face. She would tell Parker first, and then they could tell their parents together- she hoped. She showered and walked across the hallway to her bedroom. Clare dressed hurriedly and stared at herself in the full length mirror. She pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach and examined it closely for the trade marked "baby bump". She saw no difference, but Clare knew it was there.

She walked down the hall into the kitchen and ate her breakfast in petrified silence. Every time her mother turned in her direction, Clare was sure the accusations were going to pelt her, but nothing was said. When her mom dropped her off in front of her school and drove away, Clare felt like a weight of guilt had been dropped on her from a seventy foot height. It bore down on her as she realized she would have to face h mother soon, and she had to face Parker now. As if he had heard her deepest fears, Parker walked into her line of vision and smiled his charming smile as soon as she entered the building.

She brought in a deep breath and released it, then returned her own fake smile. "Hey, I thought you would never get here." He looked genuinely happy to see her. Maybe everything would work out. If Parker and her mom supported and helped her through this, Clare would be okay. He was babbling away about something while Clare was in her fantasy world, but she needed to tell him sooner rather than later.

"Park, can we talk? It's kind of important." The words had barely left Clare's mouth when she felt sudden wave of nausea washed over her. Clare ran to the nearest bathroom and barely made it into the stall before she saw her breakfast again. Parker had followed her to the door but hadn't entered. She continued vomiting into the toilet and instantly regretted everything she had ever eaten.

"Are you okay? Should I get the nurse?", he called a nervous stutter. Parker was unsure of what he should do, so he stood outside the bathroom and waited for Clare to emerge.

When she did, she looked terrible. "I think we should talk now.", she stated. Although confused, Parker followed her into the drama room. Their school was very interested in the performing arts, so the drama "room" was complete with a stage and rows of seats. On the way to the room they passed Eli, and Clare looked away in shame. Clare walked to the stage, sat down, and waited for Parker to do the same. "So, I have to tell you something, and it's kind of crazy."

"Are you okay? You got sick, and now you're acting really weird." Parker was trying to piece together what could be wrong with his girl friend, and it was worrying him.

Clare forced herself not to break down in tears but chose to look at the floor. She had no idea ho to go about telling Parker what was happening. "I- I'm pregnant." Saying the words made everything real, and she couldn't believe that this was real. She bit her lip anxiously and awaited his response. Minutes passed, and still he Parker sat with wide eyes and mouth hung open. Clare's fear was growing rapidly, and she couldn't wait much longer. "Please say something, anything.", she begged

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head and was breathing fire. His mouth opened and closed several times like a fish before he finally found his voice. He managed to croak out, "Are you sure?" They were the first words his hazy mind had been able conjure, but he wasn't hopeful as he looked at her.

Clare was only happy that he hadn't stormed out of the room after hearing her news, so she sighed in relief. She was still worried about what was happening, but this was a good sign in her opinion. She nodded and answered with, "I took a test, and it's positive. I could take another one if you want to see for yourself, but I have all the symptoms." She wasn't surprised at his hopeful denial, but Parker needed to stop floating away from reality soon.

His mind was reeling from the prospect of being a father at such a young age. They had only had sex one time, so maybe it wasn't his. Maybe she had cheated on him. "Is it mine?", he voiced his hopes.

The words hit Clare hard. She was appalled that he could think so lowly of her. Either he had very little respect for her or he was doing his best to ignore his responsibilities. She was on the verge of tears already. "Yes, it's yours! I've only had sex once with one person." Clare only allowed a few tears to escape before controlling herself. She looked at him expectantly and could only hope he was about to step up to the plate.

Parker couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he wasn't ready to be a teen father. He had friends, a social life, and school to worry about. "I know this is on both of us, so I'm here for you. I'll even go with you to the doctor's office. Once it's taken care of everything will be fine again!" Parker knew he couldn't let Clare go through an abortion on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I should have warned everyone that my characters will be ooc**_

Clare was momentarily confused but quickly caught on to what Parker was telling her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. This happened three more times before she realized she probably looked like a fish at the moment. "What do you mean taken care of? I don't believe in abortion, you know that! I'm having this baby, and I'm hoping you will be there to help me." She couldn't believe she had to explain this to him.

Parker released a heavy sigh. "Clare, we can't be parents. We are in _high school_! We can't raise a child, and I know you don't want to deal with the fall out of all this." Parker was confident that he could talk Clare into seeing his side of this argument, but he was in for a surprise.

Clare couldn't decide whether to settle on anger or hurt first, because both were very present in her heart at the moment. She stared at him and knew he was being completely serious about everything he was saying. "I can't get an abortion; I can't kill our baby! I don't know if I'm going to raise it or put it up for adoption, but I'm bringing this baby into the world. I just want to know if you're going to help me. I haven't even told my mom yet." Clare knew she was begging him, but she couldn't d tell her mom alone or go through pregnancy and school alone.

"I don't care what you do with it! If you're not getting an abortion, I can't help you!", Parker yelled at her. He refused to be a teen father, and Clare couldn't force this on him. I don't want it, and if you do then you'll have to deal with it. I didn't sign up for this."

Clare gave up and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She now knew that she would have to go through everything alone, and she hadn't told her mom yet. She was completely alone. "I didn't sign up for this either, but we can't change it. I- I need you, Parker." A broken sob finished her sentence for her, but Parker stood and left the room and Clare.

It was as if a dam had burst and her tears could not be deterred. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She cried so many tears that she was surprised the room had yet to flood, but still more came. She could feel depression and lonliness settling into her heart, and she didn't have the strength to push them away. "Clare?" Eli's concerned voice broke through her senses, and she jumped in surprise.

Clare quickly wiped her tears and tried to hide her face from him. She was pregnant, alone, and the last thing she needed was Eli telling her this never would have happened with him. "What are you doing here?", she croaked hoarsely. Her broken voice sounded foreign to her own ears, but she ignored it.

Eli looked her over slowly and knew that something awful must have happened for Clare to be missing her first class in favor of crying her eyes out. "Um...I heard you crying and wanted to make sure everything was alright." He desperately hoped he didn't sound like a stalker when he said that.

He watched Clare compose herself while forming an answer. "Well, everyhing's fine, so I'm going to get to class now." She knew she sounded like she was trying to convince herself, but Clare just needed Eli to leave at any cost. The look on his face told her he did not believe her nor did he plan on leaving her alone until she told him what was wrong. He walked to the stage and sat beside her to wait for her to continue. Clare wanted to be angry, but knowing someone actually cared made her want to cry and hug him. "Actually everything's not alright. I'm pregnant."

Eli's bewildered expression would have been comical at another time, but in that moment it only proved to make Clare's tears return at full force. He covered hs surprise well after the initial shock, and s Clare saw no judgement on his face. "Why isn't Parker here comforting you then? It's his baby, so shouldn't he be with you?" Eli's rising anger was showing through. He was not happy that Park had left Clare alone in here for any reason.

"He wants me to get an abortion. I told him I wouldn't, and he said he couldn't help me if that was my choice."

"I can't believe he did that to you! This is his bab too, and I'm going to tell him that when I find him!" By this point Eli was seething with anger. He was readyto beat Parker into parenhood if the ned arose.

"If he doesn't want to, I'm not going to try to force him. I guess I just thought I wouldn't need to. I thought he would be upset at first but then atleast help a little." Clare was still astonished that Parker had simply stormed out of the room instead of facing the remainder of their conversation.

"Well, I'm no baby daddy, but I'll help you if you'll have me." Eli's words were almost more shicking than Parker's. Clare couldn't believe that her ex-boy friend was offerring to help her with a baby that wasn't even his. Her expression must have conveyed every thought, because he continued with, "I know we ended on bad terms, but I still care about you. I want to help you with whatever you choose. If it gets to be too , I'll go with you to an abortion clinic. If you want a new family for the baby, I'll help you with adoption stuff. And if you want to raise this kid, I'll help you with that too. Tell me what you need Clare, because I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I see why people get so addicted to writing this stuff. I only had to see that twenty people read my story for me to automatically put up a second chapter and start this one. Keep the reviews coming and make suggestions! And this story ignores the eclare make up **_

__"I can't ask you to do that. You don't know how hard this could get; I haven't even told my mom yet, and you know how she is!" Clare's mind was reeling from the way her day was starting. She found out she was pregnant, was dumped, and now had an offer of help from the last person she would have suspected.

Eli's lips twisted into the smirk he was so infamous for, and she knew he wasn't backing down. "Well as long as you're begging, Edwards, how could I say no?", he asked with a sarcastic tone.

She smiled against her will and thanked God that Eli was still with her. She searched his face for any hint of doubt but only found compassion and determination. "How could I say no to help with my mom in all this." They laughed together before Clare sobered at her thoughts of how that conversation would go.

Eli saw the change in her demeanor and could follow her train of thought easily. "Have you thought about what you want to do yet?" He didn't want to push her too far yet, but decisions had to be made soon.

"I think I might want to keep it, because this is my baby. I want to raise my little girl or boy and introduce him or her to grandma and hold his or her hand on the first day of school, you know?" Clare thought she must sound insane. No normal teenager would find herself pregnant and start thinking about taking her kid to the first day of school.

Eli knew Clare very well and had expected her to be attached to her baby already, but he was worried about everything she wasn't mentioning. "I think it's great that you're thinking about all the good things, but there are negatives too. You'll have to juggle school work and taking care of a baby, and how are you going to go to college with a two year old to look after? Babies cost a lot of time and money too! I'm not trying to change your mind, but there's good and bad to any option in this situation."

Clare saw that Eli had her best interest at heart, but this was what she wanted. "I know it won't be easy, but I want my baby."

Eli was being honest when he told her that he would support whatever decision she chose. "Okay. So, is your mom working today?" He was always one to get straight to the point, and this was no exception.

Clare swallowed nervously before answering. "Y- you want to tell her n- now? Maybe we should wait and think about how we're going to tell her." As she finished her sentence a thought suddenly struck her. "You're coming with me, right?" Her voice rose a pitch when she voiced her fears aloud. Clare had assumed Eli was going, but she had never asked him.

Eli chuckled lightly and said, "Course I am. I can't let you have all thee fun, and we should tell her now before you get yourself worked up. Since you avoided the question, I'm assuming she's not working today. We can take Morty, since he's all fixed up now."

There was no room for argument, but Clare didn't want to stall any longer. She nodded in defeat and watched the floor. Eli stood and held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand, and he gently pulled her to her feet and toward the door. Clare was annoyed with herself for being disappointed when his hand fell away from hers while they were walking. They walked in silence to Eli's hearse, and Clare felt like she was being jolted into a past life. Urban adventures, meaningful glances, and sweet kisses assaulted her memory. Eli opened the passenger side door for her, as always, and walked to the driver's side to get in. "Eli, I really don't want to do this, and how am I supposed to explain us?"

It was Eli's turn to sigh in defeat, because he had been avoiding those same questions. "As for not wanting to tell her now, there's no point in putting off what will show itself soon. About us, just don't tell her I'm the father, because she might think that's worse than you being pregnant." He tried to laugh like it was a joke, but they both felt the weight of the impending conversation looming over them. Morty came to a halt in front of the Martin-Edwards home, and the two teenagers stepped out.

Clare took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Who's there?", her mother called cautiously from the kitchen.

A reassuring nod from Eli helped Clare call back. "It's me, mom. I need to talk to you. I know I'm supposed to be in school, but it can't wait." Clare was beginning to ramble but cut off as soon as her mom entered the den. Helen's worried expression made Clare's guilt hit her hard. She gestured to the couch, and her mom sat. "Why is Eli here?" Helen hadn't forgiven Eli for the way he and Clare's relationship had ended, and it showed.

"He's helping me with this." Clare and Eli stood in front of her mother as Clare began down a long road. "I'm pregnant." Clare was almost proud of herself for keeping her voice steady, although she couldn't say the same for her erratic heart beat.

Helen sat in shock much like Parker had as she processed what her daughter had told her. She looked between Clare and Eli and made a few quick connections to his presence here. She stood in a furious rage and pointed an accusing finger at Eli. "You! How could you do this to my daughter? Clare was such a good girl before she met you, and now she's pregnant!" Helen's words hit Eli like a punch to the gut, because he had often thought the same things of himself. Then Helen rounded on Clare. "And you! I can't believe you let this- this boy talk you into this!" She said the word "boy" as if it were some foul poison. "I didn't raise you to be like this, and he's the one who changed you!"

"It's not Eli's!"


	4. Chapter 4

Helen stared at her daughter with so much disbelief that Clare almost thought she had just lied, but she continued anyway. "Parker is- was my boy friend; he's the father, but he doesn't want anything to do with it. He told me to get an abortion!" Clare felt that her mom would be less hostile toward Eli after hearing that he was being supportive, unlike Parker.

Helen seemed to have taken Clare's words in another direction entirely. "Have you considered it? There are a few options that we can look at, but that is one to think about." Helen's demeanor had changed in three seconds flat, and now she was the perfect embodiment of calm.

Clare was disgusted with her mom in that moment. She had always been taught that abortion was wrong. Her parents had gotten divorced, but Clare didn't realize they had thrown all of their morals out the window. "You always told me abortion was a sin, and now you're asking me to kill my baby. Is it just an inconvenient time to be a Christian or more convenient to be a hypocrite?" The words tasted like venom in her mouth, and Clare hoped they felt like it to her mom.

Clare's hopes were well placed, because her mother stepped back as if being physically hurt. "Sometimes there is no other choice, and this will ruin your life. Even if you put it up for adoption, you're going to be dealing with rumors and people talking about you and possibly friends deserting you. Do you really want that?"

Eli saw how Helen's words were effecting Clare, and he hated it instantly. He couldn't believe her mom wasn't hugging her to cushion the blow or something minimally supportive. He couldn't stop himself from breaking into the conversation. "With all due respect, Mrs...er...Martin, I think that you should respect Clare's decision if she's willing to take responsibility for her actions. Doesn't it seem like asking her to take the easy way out by pushing abortion on her when she's trying to give her child life?" He tried to keep the angry sarcasm out of his voice, but Clare's mom was wrong, and he wouldn't be shy about telling her that.

"I know what's best for my daughter, and I don't know why you're here. You have nothing to do with this. If this is just some ploy to dig your way back into Clare's life then you can forget about it!" Helen was grasping at anything that would make Eli angry enough to leave. He was only going to interfere in her decisions.

For his part Eli stayed fairly calm. Therapy had taught him more than a few ways to stay calm, so he took a few breaths and said, "I think that's Clare's decision as well." Helen stared at him speechless, and Clare stared at him in admiration.

Her mom seemed to be trying to string together a coherent sentence, and she realized this may her only chance to give her own input. "I want him to stay. He offered to help me with whatever I choose, and he didn't have to. I'm having this baby, and I want to raise my baby.", Clare declared proudly.

She was happy with herself for standing up to her mom until she saw the expression that passed over Helen's face. He eyes darkened in rage, and Clare expected steam to rise out of her ears like in the cartoons. "If you think you are keeping that baby then you are sadly mistaken. You don't have the money to properly raise a baby, and I don't think I need to remind you that college isn't an option for a teen mom, assuming you graduate high school. I refuse to raise your child while you're at school all day or at some friend's house. Your father certainly won't help you, so you don't have a choice in the matter." Helen's tone said that the conversation was over, and the decision had been made.

Clare's eyes over flowed with tears as she realized that her mom had told her she wasn't allowed to raise her own child. "You can't make me get an abortion, and as the mother I have to sign papers for an adoption. You can't make me do that either, so it is my decision. I can do this, and I will. With or without your help." Clare's words were as final as her mother's had been, and in all of this Eli stood at the side lines ready to take up Clare's defense again.

Helen looked between Clare and Eli, and seemed to have made a choice. "If that's how you feel then I can't stop you." At these words Clare breathed a sigh of relief, but Eli was not as easily taken in by simple words. He watched Clare's mom with the same suspicion he would watch a lion. "As long as you live in my house, you will live by my rules. If you don't want to live by my rules, you can leave. Now." Helen refused to meet her daughter's gaze which gave Eli some hope that she was bluffing, but he wouldn't have bet money on it.

Clare's eyes widened in horror at what she was hearing from her over protective, loving mom. "A- are you kicking me out, because I refuse to do what you called sin? You told me abortion is wrong, and now you're kicking me out because I won't do it?" Clare was having trouble forming the words and forcing them out, because none of this made sense to her.

"I understand why you don't want an abortion, and I shouldn't have suggested it. However, you should give the baby up for adoption. Don't you want it to have a family with both parents who have the money to take care of it?" The words made sense rationally, but in her heart Clare couldn't make the correct translation.

"No one else could love my baby as much as me, the mother. I'm the one who's going to carry it for nine months and give it life. How can I do all of that and then throw it away?" Further arguments were raised and rejected until Helen finally said that Clare's options were simple. She would either give her baby up for adoption or leave her home. Without another thought Clare said sadly, "I'll go pack"

_**So...thoughts, comments, criticisms? Btw, I tried to proof read a little more, so did it help?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope no one was upset about how quickly I ended my other story, but I wanted it to be finished before the new season started...might be doing a sequel if you liked it enough.**_

__Clare walked with Eli past her mom and up the steps, possibly for the last time as a resident of the home. She waned to break down and cry, but she also wanted to give Eli only one pregnancy crisis at a time. Being kicked out trumped hormones any day. They reached her room and Clare went to the closet to find her suitcase. She was bringing it to the bed when Eli gently took the bag from her hands and set it on the bed. "You're allowed to cry, you know, and you're allowed to rant or yell to get your anger out or something" He was trying to tell her that bottling up emotions never worked, he knew from experience.

That was all Clare needed to here before sobs and salty tears over took her. She wrapped her arms around Eli's middle, and he hesitantly enveloped her in a hug. He wanted to comfort her or be whatever she needed, but they were still exes and he wasn't sure how this was going to end. "W- where do I go? J-j-Jenna's staying at Al-li's and Parker won't let me stay if I'm keeping the baby." Clare looked so lost as she begged Eli in not so many words to make everything thing better like he always did.

Eli knew he could never turn her away, especially when she was now pregnant and homeless. He had watched her be pushed to her breaking point before, but he had always made it better, because that was his job. With this in mind, he said confidently (on the outside), "You can stay with me." On the inside heart and stomach were taking turns trying to run away or beat each other senseless.

Clare was unsure she had heard him say what she thought he said. Had he really just offered to let his ex-girl friend, pregnant with someone else's baby, stay in his home? Of course he had, because he was Eli. If he wasn't having a mental breakdown, he was trying to make everyone else's life better. She looked up at him from their embrace and wanted to reject the idea. She had left him in a hospital during a horrible time in his life, then had hardly spoken to him, gotten a new boy friend soon after, and was now clinging to him and asking him to do what anyone else should have been given the task of doing. Instead of voicing all of these things, she answered, "Really? Your parents won't mind, and you really want me to?"

She didn't have to ask if the offer was real. Eli wouldn't allow someone he cared about to sleep on a park bench or be in danger by being on the street in the middle of the night. "They may be a tad apprehensive, but I'll explain what's going on. I- uh- is it okay if I tell them about...you know?", he asked looking at her still flat stomach.

Clare bit her lip and thought about how badly Cece and Bullfrog would think of her after hearing about all of this. If she was going to live with them, she couldn't exactly hide it for long, though. She nodded in affirmation, mainly because she didn't trust herself to say the words. "C-can I do it, though?" She had meant to ask if she could be the one to tell them, but the words were trying jumble into so many different sentences.

Eli knew what she was asking, because he always did. He gave her the smirk she had been missing for so long and said, "Sure. I'll be there, but you can tell them. Don't worry, though, they still love you. They'll just worry about me, not you. Clare continued packing with a little help from Eli here and there. He didn't want overstep any boundaries by looking through her drawers, so he sat on the bed or made conversation instead.

Clare looked at her two bags and then around the room. She had only packed necessities like clothes, her toothbrush, and some books. There wasn't much she could take, but she had tried. She wasn't sure where she would sleep, because she remembered Bullfrog telling her there was no guest room. "I'm ready." She said this more to herself than Eli, but he took the cue and picked up her bags. She looked at him in exasperation. "Eli, I'm not an invalid. I think I can carry my own bags, or at least one if you insist on helping." Her agitation was mostly show, and Eli knew it.

He laughed a little before looking back at her. "Come on, Edwards. I can't let you carry this stuff. I would, if I could, but I can't. Heavy lifting isn't good for the baby, so I will accept my burdens as I have to and carry these to the car for the baby. Clare couldn't hold back her smile but still slapped him on the arm when she walked past him to go back down stairs. "Ouch! That's abuse, woman.", Eli gripped his arm in mock pain before following down the steps with both bags in tow.

Helen sat on the couch and stared at the bags in Eli's hands. She had known Clare wouldn't concede to the abortion, but adoption was a good thing for everyone. She told herself that this was the best decision for everyone involved, because Clare was not mature enough to raise a child. "When you change your mind, you can come home." Her voice had a desperate undertone to it, and Eli knew she was hoping Clare would break under the pressure of motherhood soon.

He put the bags in the back and walked to the driver's side, since Clare had already gotten into Morty. She watched the house as the hearse moved away to a new destination. Eli glanced at Clare from the corner of his eyes and felt a small tinge of guilt at being the person who took her away from her home and family, but it was the choice she had made. The drive was short, and soon the hears stopped in the Goldsworthy driveway. Clare took a nervous breath and opened the hearse's door. Eli had already claimed the bags and was waiting for Clare to move to the front door. "It's unlocked, so you can just walk in.", he explained as his hands were full.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly. "Clare?"


	6. Chapter 6

Cece stared at Clare and then at her bags. "Baby boy, what's going on?" Cece was almost sure she hadn't been told about a reunion between the two ex-lovers or about a new house guest, but she waited for Eli's explanation.

Eli decided to ease her in to the situation. "Um...Can Clare stay with us for a while? Her mom kicked her out, and she doesn't have anywhere to stay." He knew that if he had started with Clare being kicked out Cece would have made the same offer.

She looked at Clare with compassion and an open heart. "Oh, sweetie. Why would she do that?" Cece had already decided that if Clare had nowhere to go, she could stay, but she wanted answers too.

Clare blushed a light shade of pink and looked to the floor in shame. She couldn't meet Cece's eyes, because she didn't want to see the disappointment that would be buried in them. "I'm pregnant, and she said I can't keep the baby. I told her I am, and she kicked me out." Clare was surprised her voice had remained steady and her eyes remained void of tears, but she had.

"Elijah Goldsworthy! We have told you countless times that can have sex all you want, but you had better not bring home a pregnant girl. And what do you do? You bring home a pregnant girl who isn't even your girl friend!" Cece was really only angry, because she and Bullfrog had always told Eli to be safe so this wouldn't happen.

Eli opened his mouth in defense, but Clare spoke first. "It's not his. When I told my boy friend and refused to get an abortion, he dumped me. Eli's just helping me. I can leave if you're mad. I didn't mean to upset you!" Clare was edging towards the door in preparation of her exit, but Eli's hand found her's and held her in place.

Cece's face immediately changed to one of pride at the realization that Eli was being so kind to Clare. "No, Clare, that's okay. You can stay; I was just upset, because I thought Eli was being irresponsible. You can stay as long as you'd like, but I'm sure you remember we don't have a guest room." Cece had picked up right away that Clare and Eli were standing only platonically close to each other, and they hadn't acted like they did when they were a couple, so she wasn't sure how Eli had planned this out.

Eli sheepishly spoke up this time, because he had thought about living arrangements during the mother/daughter fight. "Clare's going to sleep in my room." Clare looked at him as if he were insane before he continued quickly. "Alone! I'll take the couch, and she can sleep in my room. I'll just need to borrow it to get clothes in the morning." He tried joking but noticed Clare's protests forming.

Clare couldn't believe Eli had just kicked himself out of his own room. The couch would be okay for her, since he had already done so much, and she was going to tell him as much. "I can't take your room. The couch will be fine. If I remember right, it's very comfortable, and I don't mind. In fact, I insist. Eli, you can't give away your room."

A smile tugged at Eli's lips, because he knew he would win this argument. "I slept on the couch every night before my room was clean, and I'm guessing any person with half a brain could tell you sleeping in a bed is better for a developing baby than a couch." He saw it, she was caving.

Clare wanted to argue for the sake of arguing at that point. She wanted to ask Eli how long he intended to play the "it's better for the baby" card on her, but she knew he was right...again! "Fine.", she answered glumly. Another question peaked her interest. "Will Bullfrog be okay with this?"

Bullfrog was still asleep after working until three that morning, and Clare was worried that he wouldn't like so many decision being made before he was there. Cece laughed her sweet, light laugh at Clare's question. "He would be angry if we had to wait that long to tell you that you're always welcome here. If Eli's giving up his room for you, this must be important."

So, Clare's bags were moved to Eli's room, and she began unpacking. She hesitated before unzipping the first suitcase, because unpacking made everything more real. She was pregnant, kicked out of her home, living with her ex-boy friend, and she hadn't thanked him yet. "Eli! I- I can't believe that in all of this I've barely thanked you at all.", Clare admonished to Eli as he was moving some items around to make space.

He turned to her and smirked a little. "Technically you still haven't. Now you've only acknowledged the fact that you haven't thanked me, but I'll blame it on the hormones and accept your gratitude." He was joking again, but Clare felt better knowing he had told her he accepted it. They unpacked all of her clothes and books and put them in the drawers Eli had cleaned out for her use. Dinner was exciting to put it mildly that night. Bullfrog and Cece laughed and told stories of concerts and baby Eli. Eli smiled at the majority of the stories, because he didn't remember most of what had happened in them anyway, and Clare enjoyed her first night at the "hotel Eli", although it wasn't how she would have planned. The next nine months were going to be crazy.

_**I know this chapter was shorter than my others, but they'll get longer. I'm planned on continuing the story by months until the birth of the baby. So the next chapter will be month 1. Hope you're ready!**_


	7. month 1

Eli and Clare were sitting with his parents at the kitchen table bright and early the next morning to discuss "a few things". Cece and Bullfrog looked at the teenagers, but neither knew how to begin. "So...", Cece began slowly. "How far along are you, Clare?"

Clare had forgotten how blunt the Goldsworthys were but was reminded of an awkward first introduction. "Three weeks." She had decided ahead of time that her answers would be short, because this conversation couldn't go by quickly enough.

Cece nodded and continued. "You should see a doctor soon to make sure everything's okay and find out what's good or bad for the baby. And, we love you and you're welcome for as long as you'd like to be here, but preparations will need to be made if you'll be staying after the baby's born. Eli said you want to keep it, and that means buying diapers, a bassinet, bottles, wipes, clothes, and making sure adequate space is made for a new member."

Cece was not rude when she said this; in fact Clare felt like she was merely being given information as common as a homework assignment. "My mom said I can't go home if I keep the baby, so I don't really have anywhere to go after having it." She didn't want to invite herself, although the offer was firmly on the table for her to take.

Cece smiled at her before speaking again. "That's fine. You can stay as long as Eli doesn't mind sharing the house with a hormonal, pregnant teenager and than a new born." Eli laughed under his breath, because if the decision were solely up to him, Clare would have already been making a list of what she needed.

Clare was about to say something when a wave of nausea washed over her. She leapt from the chair and sprinted to the trashcan, because that was as far as she could get. Eli moved behind her and held her hair back while she expelled the french toast Cece had made for breakfast that morning. She groaned and slid to the floor in exhaustion. Eli looked worriedly to Cece, silently begging her to tell him what to do. "Sweetie, why don't you go lay down, and I'll make you some soup and ginger ale."

Clare obeyed Cece and went first to brush her teeth then to Eli's room to lay down. "Sorry.", she apologized in a tired voice. Eli helped Clare into the bed and was floored by her apology.

"You shouldn't be. You're pregnant, Clare, but I will accept an apology when you become moody and start throwing stuff at me for bringing you the wrong ice cream." She laughed at his joke and was reminded again of how lucky she was to have someone- anyone- being so supportive. Clare's eyes drifted shut. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been more tired than she had felt the past week, but she assumed it was the stress of everything pregnancy related piling up on her.

"Clare. Wake up, sleepy head. There's a paper due today that you forgot to write." Eli had been trying to wake Clare without being rude, and his final statement did the trick. Clare sat up quickly in the bed and looked around in a sleepy haze.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly when she heard Eli's laughter beside her. She looked to the right and saw Eli standing by the bed with his hand over his mouth, trying desperately to contain his amusement at her reaction. "That was _not _funny, Eli!" The words would have thoroughly reprimanded him had Clare not smiled to herself. She would have further scolded Eli, but she realized that her bladder was about to burst. "Bathroom!", she yelled springing from the bed.

Eli knew it was wrong, but he found her sudden burst of energy amusing. If every day of pregnancy was like this he would survive. He walked to the bathroom door and called to Clare, "Mom said you don't need to go to the doctor until you're at eight weeks, but she looked up some foods and stuff that are good and bad for the baby"

Clare smiled at Cece's thoughtfulness. "Tell her thanks." Clare opened the bathroom door and realized it was only Tuesday. "Eli, we didn't go to school today!" He gave her a look that told her he was about to say something sarcastic like "Clare, I have black hair, again!", but she halted that by continuing. "We had school today. Why didn't we go?" She was worried that her mom would- in the middle of her thought, Clare remembered that her mom would do nothing.

"After you got sick this morning, you fell asleep. You looked like you needed it, so I asked Cece if we could stay home today. For planning purposes, of course."

"About that, are you really okay with me taking you room and living here with a baby?" Clare had fretted all night about whether Eli was doing this because he wanted to or because he was just that kind of person.

"I really want you and baby Edwards here for as long as you want." He sounded very sure of his answer, and he was. Eli knew that he wanted Clare to be somewhere she felt comfortable and have help with the baby. She smiled and the rest of the day was spent lounging around the house and relaxing. Tomorrow would be the first day Clare would be at school as the next pregnant girl at Degrassi.

_Next Day_

Clare could have sworn she was about five seconds away from hyperventilating or having a heart attack, but she had been swearing that since Morty had roared to life. Eli had played his part by telling her every time that she would get through this and that he would beat up anyone who said something about it to her. Eli eased Morty into his parking space and the removed the key from the ignition. They sat for a few minutes before Eli opened the door, and Clare knew her time of peace had come to an end.

The halls were filled with accusing stares that day, and it wouldn't end soon. Clare was the good, Christian girl who never cussed, drank, and certainly never had premarital sex leading to pregnancy. There she was though. Few physical features showed a baby growing inside Clare, but word had spread quickly, so everyone knew. Parker approached Clare at her locker after school. "Clare, I'm sorry about the way I reacted when you told me about the baby. It was a lot to take in, but I was hoping we could talk now that we're both more calm."

Clare had nearly interrupted him in her excitement to extend her forgiveness. She was happy with Eli, but Parker was the baby's father. "You don't how happy I am to hear that. I was so worried the baby wouldn't be able to know its father, but now I know he or she will."

Clare had missed Parker's smile lose a bit of its brightness. "So you're still keeping it?" Clare's angered expression urged him on. "I just mean that it's a lot of responsibility, and I want to go places that I couldn't go if I were tied down to a kid. You must feel the same on some level. Never going to college? Not being able to travel? And how many guys want to be in a relationship with a girl who already has a kid at sixteen? Adoption seems like an okay option though."

Clare knew Parker was right. She had very little chance of going to college as a single mother, she couldn't travel anywhere at anytime with a child, and most boys her age were not interested in teenage mothers, but she wasn't concerned with any of those things at the moment. She would take each day one at a time and see where her life was going. She walked away from Parker and ignored the stares with a new confidence that had been brought out of her by her decision. If she could survive being pregnant in high school, she could run one hundred miles in a minute while changing a dirty diaper.

When school finally ended Clare walked with Eli to Morty without so much as greeting. Eli was worried someone had upset her, so he had to break the depressed silence. "Did someone say something? Did Parker do something? I saw him talking to you but didn't want to interfere in case it was a good conversation, but if he did something" Eli trailed off, letting the threat hang in the air.

Clare smiled a little at Eli's protective nature. "It's just that I still can't believe this baby has been rejected by daddy and grandma in one day. Parker still doesn't want the baby. He wanted to me re-think abortion, but he made it clear he could live with adoption. Why am I the only who wants this baby?" Clare had seriously considered adoption when she realized that her mom and the father of the baby had both opted to ostracize her for wanting to be a mom to her child.

"You know I still support whatever you decide. If you want to go back and just look at adoption it's still there. I'm not saying either choice is better than the other, but if you aren't one hundred percent sure, isn't it worth checking out?" Eli wanted Clare to actually look at her options, because he had a sneaking suspicion that she hadn't considered adoption for long before deciding.

At first Clare wanted to yell at Eli for acting like everyone else. She wanted to tell him that she hated the idea of giving her baby away, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure, and didn't her baby deserve that? "I guess we could just _look_ at adoption, because it's not set in stone or anything. Can we wait a little while though? My breasts are killing me, I fell asleep in three classes today, and I've already made nine trips to the bathroom (Three to vomit and six because the baby thought her bladder was a water bed) today! I just want to go home and sleep."

Eli looked at Clare – really looked at her. She looked like she could fall asleep standing in place, and he didn't want to deal with the adoption talk yet. "Sure. We'll go home, Cece will force feed you something, and you can take a nap. How was everything today?" Eli changed the subject as he and Clare sat in Morty and started their ride home.

Clare's face fell again at the mention of her day, and her bettered mood also fell. "Everyone thinks I'm a slut!" Clare had practically yelled the words as she was reminded of one conversation she had heard. The gist of the relationship was whether or not anyone knew who the baby daddy actually was.

"Because you had sex? There are some serious hypocrites working overtime in that school. You had sex once with your boy friend; I'm sure that's more than half what those people can say for themselves." Eli had cringed a bit at having to be reminded that Clare had indeed given her virginity to Parker, but he was not here to judge, so he wouldn't.

"It's not that. I mean it's some of that, but most of it's something else." Clare hadn't considered Eli's reaction when she brought up this topic. Some of the rumors at school were about her cheating with Eli or more guys. More than a few stated that Clare had no idea who the baby's father was, and that's why her mom had kicked her out. Another said it was Jake's, and she couldn't stand living under the same roof as him after he rejected her. The list went on and on, but fewer people thought the baby was Parker's after every class. "The most popular thought is that you're the father, I cheated on Parker, and that's why I'm living with you."

Eli actually laughed out loud at the mediocrity of what he was hearing. "They realize you dumped me, right? Why would you cheat on your boy friend with your ex-boy friend that you left? Clearly the jocks came up with that one." Eli was sad to voice it, but it was ridiculous for people to think Clare would have sex with him.

Clare flinched inwardly when Eli mentioned their break up. It was true that she had left him, so why did it hurt to hear? "I guess it's because I'm living with you. Most sixteen year old boys wouldn't let their ex stay with them, especially if she was pregnant with someone else's baby." After this was said, the hearse remained silent. Neither wanted to delve into the deeper meaning of why Eli had offered Clare his home or why Clare had so easily accepted.

It seemed that the pregnancy scandal was only interesting for so long. By the next week no one made remarks about Clare arriving to school with Eli, and no new rumors had sprung up recently about baby daddies or multiple sex partners. Other than dealing with morning sickness and sleeping through half her classes, school life had been easier on Clare after a week of listening to rumors about herself.

People still stared and Clare had noticed she had lied to herself when she saw no baby bump. Her jeans had become a bit tighter, and she was thankful that she usually wore dresses to school. She was officially one month pregnant, and she was already wearing a pull over sweat shirt to hide her growing belly. People knew she was pregnant, but no one had seen that she was pregnant yet. The next eight months would be the longest of her life, because she would be the walking reminder of a new rumor topic.

**_  
I know it wasn't exactly about month one, but Clare was already halfway through her first month, so it was a little difficult. Next month will be better. *hint* talking with Helen, cravings, mood swings, and a doctor's appointment. Thoughts?_**


	8. month 2

_**Your reviews have made me so happy, and they're reason I work so hard to keep the story good. This chapter will have some friends we all love, but remember that Clare and Jake happened but not the frostival so Alli and Clare are still fighting...let's see what happens!**_

Saturday morning Clare woke up bright and early, because the baby still thought of her bladder as a squeeze toy. She had nearly bumped into Eli on her way out of the bathroom. "Hey, glad your up." Eli was normally not an early riser, but he had lied when he had bragged about how comfortable the couch was.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried, because I'm already so big. I hope this is normal." Clare was right about that. She had looked up pictures of women after the first month of pregnancy, and they all seemed to be smaller than her. "What day is the appointment?"

"You're not big at all. Another thing, Adam called. He said something about feeling ignored by not being told, and if it's a boy you're supposed to name him Adam. He's coming over later, because apparently we're not allowed to leave him out of the misfit reunion." Eli had invited Adam over, because he did feel a little guilty about Adam having to hear everything from school. He was also worried about which version Adam may have heard.

Clare's face lit up in a bright smile. She hadn't talked to Adam nearly enough since the break up, and she was looking forward to seeing him. "That's great. I have to get dressed. What time is he coming?"

Clare looked like she was about to start bouncing off the walls. "He'll be here in about two hours, so you have plenty of time to eat and get dressed. Cece made pancakes." Cece and Bullfrog had told them the night before that they would be gone that night for a concert and all that day working at the station. Clare's stomach growled and she realized that she was famished. She walked down the steps and sat at the table where a rather large stack of pancakes lay in wait. Eli also set a bowl of strawberries beside the plate.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do all of this." Clare's words told him one thing, but the speed at which she was eating said she was lying.

Eli smiled and sat with her while she ate, making conversation throughout. "I didn't have anything else to do, and the baby needs good meals." Clare was grateful for everything Eli had done for, but every time she tried to thank him, he waved her off. He always said that she would do the same for him if he had gotten pregnant, and she laughed every time When she was done eating, Clare went to take a shower, and Eli washed the breakfast dishes.

Adam had perfect timing as always. Just after Clare announced that she had finally gotten her hair to look presentable, Adam knocked on the door. Eli let him in, and he immediately made his irritation known."How could you? I have to here from geeky Gary that my best friend is pregnant, and I don't know what's going on. I've heard all kinds of crazy stuff, so someone better start talking!" He wasn't genuinely mad, but he wanted to know what was going on and when Clare and Eli became good enough friends to live together.

"Well, I've been great, thanks for asking. And you?" Eli's annoyingly sarcastic comment reminded all of them of how they used to be, and Adam shoved Eli in retaliation.

Clare and Eli had decided that Clare would do the explaining, since it was her baby and all. "Okay. I am pregnant, as you can tell, but Eli's not the father. Parker is, but he didn't want the baby. My mom kicked me out when I said I didn't want to get an abortion or put the baby up for adoption, so Eli's letting me stay here."

"Well, I have to admit I'm a little happy Eli wasn't lying about you being pregnant, because I want that baby named after me!" They all shared a laugh at how well Adam was taking everything. "By the way, Clare, Alli asked about you. She wanted to know if you're okay."

Clare was stunned to hear this. She and Alli had been fighting since Alli kissed Jake, but Clare had wondered if Alli would believe all of the rumors. "Did she say why she was asking?" Clare really would have liked to mend fences with Alli, but she didn't know how. She was still upset about everything that happened.

Adam didn't need to be involved in their fight, so he just answered the question. "I think she's worried about you. Those rumors are not flattering. I'm pretty sure at least one says you have AIDS and have had two abortions before this pregnancy, so she probably wants to make sure you're still really Clare.

"Maybe I should call her?" She looked to Eli and Adam for their opinions.

"I'd talk to her in person, so meet at the Dot or talk at school.", Eli spoke up. Adam nodded in agreement, because he didn't have a better answer.

"Yeah, I'll call and ask her to meet me at the Dot. Eli, could you drive me, since I'm not exactly in walking condition?" Eli nodded and Clare smiled her thanks.

They stared into each other's eyes for much longer than necessary until Adam interrupted with, "Not again!" He was referring to the days when he had to deal with their witty banter and frequent glances.

Eli and Clare jumped as if they had forgotten Adam was there, and they would never admit it, but they had forgotten a little. Clare left the room to get her phone, so she could call Alli. "So, man, you're seriously okay with Clare having some other dude's baby and living here with it?" Adam knew Eli and Clare still had feelings for each other, and this was either going to lead to a rekindling of their relationship or complete breakdown of the last shred of friendship between them.

Eli's thoughts had gone in the same direction as Adam's, but he was only hoping for friendship to come out of this. If something more happened he wouldn't be opposed, but he would take what he could get. "She had nowhere else to go, and she needed at least one person to tell her everything isn't hopeless."

Clare bounded (as much as she could in her pregnant state) into the room. "We're meeting in one hour. Does that sound good?" She was happy that Alli had agreed on meeting up to talk about everything, but she was also nervous about how it would end. Clare needed as many friends as possible at this point.

"Sounds great. I'll drop you off, and Adam and I will go hang out at the comic store until you're ready to leave." Adam liked this plan, because it had been a while since he and Eli had done anything. They had drifted apart after Eli's breakdown but were still friends.

They talked until it was time leave, and Eli drove Clare to the Dot where she waved good bye and walked in. She ordered a water, because she couldn't drink coffee until after the baby was born. That alone had made mornings difficult for everyone. Alli was already seated at a table by the window and waved Clare over when they made eye contact. "Hey, Alli. Thanks for coming.", Clare started.

Alli looked at Clare's growing belly in surprise. She had been in India for two weeks visiting family and hadn't heard the news until two days ago. She hadn't believed it a first, but it was true. "I thought everyone was lying when I heard that Clare Edwards is pregnant. Please tell me it wasn't a clown from the circus who got you pregnant!"

Clare groaned at how crazy the rumors had gotten. "No, it was Parker, but he wants nothing to do with the baby."

Alli looked at her sympathetically. Clare had been prepared for amusement or disappointment but not sympathy. "That's too bad. Are you really living with Eli? Did you make up? Are you back together? When did you lose your virginity? I want to hear all about it! How pregnant are you, because you look pretty big to have just found out you're pregnant."

Just like that Alli was the best friend Clare had always been able to count on, inserting humor and girly details into her serious questions. "Well, let's see. I am living with Eli, but we're not back together. He's helping me, because my mom kicked me out when I said no to abortion and adoption. We are friends again by the way. I'm only a month and a half pregnant, but I feel like I could burst. Look at me, I'm huge! Ugh, but I got pregnant the first and only time I had sex. I know, that's just my luck."

Alli had laughed and "aw"ed in all the right places, and Clare felt like she was floating on cloud nine by having her best friend back. "I can't believe I leave for two weeks, and you get yourself knocked up! I know we never talked about everything that happened, so are we okay?" They were acting like friends, but the elephant in the room was bringing in a lot of tension.

"We're okay. I'm so sorry about blaming you and not Jake, and I heard about what Dave did. I'm so glad we're friends again, because I need you!"

"I'm so glad you said that, because I've already decided I'm taking you maternity clothes shopping and baby clothes shopping. It's going to be so much fun, and I can't wait!" The next two hours were filled with conversation about baby names, baby clothes, and what they had been doing while not talking.

Clare was sad when Alli said she had to leave but promised they would make a shopping date soon. She called Eli to pick her up and discovered Adam had also just left. "How did it go?", Eli asked when Clare entered the hearse.

She smiled to herself as she remembered how well it went. "It was good. We're friends again, and you don't have to take me shopping for maternity and baby clothes."

Eli was glad to hear Clare so happy about being friends with Alli, and he was more than relieved that he wouldn't have to help with picking out clothes. That was not his area of expertise. The ride home was peaceful and happy, but the arrival was lacking. When Eli pulled Morty into the driveway, he and Clare noticed a familiar vehicle parked already and a familiar mom sitting on the porch. "I guess now's as good a time as any to talk to your mom, since it doesn't look optional. As they were walking up the walk way, Clare realized Glenn was with her mom. "Mom, what are you doing here?", Clare asked when she and Eli reached the porch.

"Could we talk, please?", Helen asked pleadingly.

"Okay, but let's go inside first if that's alright with you." Clare's question was directed at Eli, since it was his house.

"Of course.", he answered while unlocking the front door. When they entered, Eli asked Clare, "Do you want me to let you all talk alone?"

Clare realized that Eli's presence had given her confidence in her last conversation with her mom, and she didn't want to risk that going away with him as well. "No, I want you to stay." He nodded and offered everyone seats in the den, so they would all be more comfortable.

They sat, and Helen started the conversation. "I wanted to start by apologizing for the way I spoke to you. I was shocked, but that's no excuse for yelling at you when you responsibly came to me. I also shouldn't have given you an ultimatum like that. It was a rash decision that I regret."

Clare took in her mom's words but found it difficult to believe her. "Why didn't you come earlier? It's been nearly a month, and you're just now talking to me."

Helen looked down ashamed at what answer she would have to give. "I hoped you would come running home when you realized how difficult it was to be on your own. Obviously, you haven't been on your own. Glenn and I talked. He made me see that, while I am disappointed in the way I'm getting my first grandchild, I'm still getting one. I want to be in your and the baby's life, and I want you to come home."

Clare truly had to think about her answer. She had missed her mom so much over the last month, but Eli and his family had been so good to her and helped when they didn't have to. She also had to admit that she would miss Eli waking her up in the morning and watching television with her at night, but she should go home. "You won't try to make me get an abortion or give the baby away?"

"No. This is your baby and your decision. All I ask is that you stay in school and complete your high school education. We can look at college options when the time comes." Helen was completely sure of her decision on the matter, because she wanted Clare home where she should be.

Clare looked at Eli and then her parents, but she still had one concern before her decision was made. "What about while I'm at school? I can't afford daycare." Neither could her mom and Glenn. They were in a good place financially, but daycare was expensive for five days a week.

"That may be a concern, I've been given a raise, but it comes with more hours, like everyday from seven in the morning to five in the evening."

This scared Clare, because Cece had offered babysitting services if Clare stayed, but she was sure the offer didn't extend to Clare leaving. She couldn't ask Cece to take care of a baby all day that she had no relation to in any way. "Then what would we do? Eli's mom said she will babysit if I stay here, but I don't know if she'll want me to stay when I can go home." She looked to Eli for this answer.

"Cece said you can stay as long as you'd like, so the offer stands. It's your choice, Clare." He knew his mom would let Clare stay even if her parents wanted her back.

"Sweetie, you can't stay just because you want a free babysitter. You need to come home, where your family is." Helen was becoming upset that Clare was even considering staying when she had a home to go to.

"It's good here, though. Eli's parents have offered to let me stay as long as I want, babysit while I'm at school, and take me to doctor's appointments and stuff."

"But they're not your family, and you can't ask them to pay for clothes, doctor's appointments, diapers, and everything else that comes with you and the baby living here."

Clare had started crying during Helen's words, but she wasn't sure why. The words weren't mean, but she was so upset that she had to choose between her home and a place she felt so comfortable in. "Are you okay?", Eli asked worriedly. He didn't know what had happened, but he wanted to make it better as soon as possible.

Clare shook her head as she tried and failed to control her tears. "I-I don't know. I ju-st h- hate having to choose between my family and yours, because you, Cece, and Bullfrog have been so great." Eli put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him until her tears subsided.

"We just want you to come home and be with us. I'm sure Eli and his parents have been helpful, but they're not your family. We are. Why would you need to think about coming home?"

"Mom, I love you, but Eli and his parents are literally the only people who have supported from the second I told them I was pregnant. You freaked and kicked me out, and Parker broke up with me. They didn't judge or tell me how disappointing it was or tell me abortion is at the top of the list of things we could do. All they said was that it would be hard, but I could do it. It's not easy to walk away from the only people who have supported me this whole time and held my hair when was vomiting or made me big breakfasts because I'm always hungry."

Helen was both sad and angry that her daughter wanted to go to someone other than her for support and comfort. "We can do that. Glenn and I want to support you, help you, and make you happy. You're my daughter, and I want you home. You can't exactly choose to leave. I'm almost sure this constitutes as running away, you know."

Clare looked at her mom with wide eyes. She stood and stated angrily, "No, I'm sure this constitutes as being kicked out, and are you threatening to drag me home?"

"Clare, I want you home with your family where you belong!" Helen had also stood along with Glenn. Eli chose to stay seated.

"Your mom just wants what's best for you." Glenn had finally spoken up, but he wasn't saying anything helpful.

"If she wants what's best for me then why have I been living with someone else for a month. I like living here where no one yells me, and I don't have a step brother annoying me by sleeping with ex-friends or step fathers who think they know what's best for me."

"Clare Diane Edwards, you can't stay here just because you don't like the way things work at our house. You are coming home today!"

"You know, mom, I remember a conversation with this much yelling except that it was you kicking me out which I accepted. I'm not leaving."

Eli decided it was time to either help or send everyone over the edge. "I don't mean to pry in family matters, but this kind of stress can't be good for the baby. Maybe we should all take a few breaths and calm down." His therapy was being very helpful in keeping him calm during this situation.

"I think we'll just go. When you and your parents realize how difficult having a new born in the house is when you don't have to, Clare will come back.", Helen told Eli before showing herself out of the house with Glenn following behind trying to calm her down.

Clare sat down and sighed. "You okay? Maybe you should lie down for a little while." Eli always seemed to have the baby's best interest in mind, and Clare could have kissed him in that moment, but she restrained herself. Instead she agreed and went to the bed room for a nap. It was only two in the afternoon, and Clare felt like she had run an emotional marathon that day.

Clare didn't wake up around four, and Eli had suggested a movie night to relax a little. They watched Clare's favorites which meant lots and lots of chick flicks. Eli suffered through them in silence until he realized he was hungry. The clock on the table said it was eight o'clock, so he turned to Clare and asked, "Want to just order a pizza?"

She agreed instantly, and Eli called in the pizza order. When it arrived, Eli and Clare sat down, ate, and turned in for an early night. Both were very tired that night and went to bed at only ten. Clare woke up at one in the morning to her growling stomach, but she didn't want pizza. She wanted, more than anything in the world, frozen yogurt with sprinkles and gummy bears. She bit her lip and thought about what she should do, but she couldn't ignore the baby, and the baby was demanding frozen yogurt.

Clare crept quietly down the stairs and into the den where Eli was asleep on the pull out couch. She stood over him and stared until she was sure he wasn't going to simply wake up on his own. "Eli?". She said timidly. When he didn't stir, Clare poked his arm lightly. This caused him to roll over on his back and the blankets to shift. Clare noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and couldn't help but admire the muscle he had developed. Her growling stomach brought her crashing down to reality, and she poked Eli harder. "Eli?"

Eli's eyes cracked open a bit, and he finally noticed her presence. "Clare? You okay?" His words slurred together, as he was half asleep still. He was alert enough to look at Clare worriedly when she only bit her lip and looked down. "What's wrong?", he asked cautiously.

"I'm hungry.", she stated.

"Um...okay. Well there's still some pizza in the fridge." Eli seemed confused now, because Clare was capable of heating up her own pizza.

"I- the baby wants some frozen yogurt...with sprinkles and gummy bears?" She ended with a question.

Eli sighed but sat up, giving Clare a better view of his abs in the process . "Mmkay, I'm up. There's a TCBY close by, so do you want to go there or is the baby being really picky?" Eli tried to joke about it, so Clare would know he wasn't upset.

She sighed in relief and said, "That works. I'll go change."

As she was turning Eli held her wrist. "You don't need to change, since we'll only be gone long enough to get the frozen yogurt. Then you would have to change back into your pajamas. Just put on some sandals, and let me get a shirt." Clare nodded again, and they got ready. Eli drove to the nearby frozen yogurt shop, and they headed inside. The cashier seemed surprised to see them at such a late hour but made the usual greeting. Eli walked with Clare to the counter. "Hi, I'd like two chocolates, one with sprinkles and gummy bears, the other with chocolate chips." He had decided that if he was driving there, he might as well indulge too.

The woman filled their orders and exchanged the treats for Eli's money. Clare lead the way to a table, and they sat down to eat. "Thank you for doing this so late. You must be really tired." Clare had a habit of apologizing for things like morning sickness and apparently cravings, although Eli had told her it was normal and perfectly fine.

"I'm alright. I had actually been dreaming about taking a trip for ice cream at one in the morning, so you did me a favor." He always made jokes out of her apologies to show that she really didn't need to thank him. They finished eating, and Morty took them back to Eli's house. "Night, Clare.", he said as she walked up the steps.

She observed the bags under Eli's eyes and knew the couch was probably his reason for not getting enough sleep. She hated that she was the reason he was so uncomfortable, so she stopped him when he started walking to the den. "Eli, wait. Your bed is pretty big, and I'm not too huge yet, so we could share." She blushed deeply at what she had suggested but meant every word.

Eli wasn't sure if he should accept or not. His bed was so tempting when compared with the couch, and it didn't hurt that the bed had Clare in it too. "The couch is fine really, and you're not big at all." He always reassured her that she wasn't fat, just pregnant.

"I insist. It's your bed, and I don't want you sleeping on the couch for eight and a half more months. Please, it would make me feel less guilty." Clare and Eli both knew he couldn't say no to her when she asked like that.

"Okay, but I can take the couch any time you want." Eli followed her up the steps, and both had butterflies in their stomachs at the prospect of sharing a bed. Eli didn't voice his nervousness, and Clare also held her tongue. She forced herself not to stare when Eli stripped off his shirt and looked to her. "What side do you want?", he asked.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. He was always doing little things that made her smile or feel better. She crawled into the bed to show him which side she liked, and he laid down on the other side. He switched off the lamp when they were settled beneath the blankets and tried to keep his distance to avoid in awkwardness. Clare was nervous at first, but her fatigue got the best of her, and she was soon sound asleep. Eli relaxed after Clare fell asleep, because he didn't have to worry about brushing against her and making her uncomfortable. Clare rolled over in her sleep and snuggled into Eli's side. Without thinking Eli wrapped his arm around her slumbering form and drifted to sleep in peace.

The next morning Eli woke up when Clare ran from the room in her haste reach the bathroom. He followed in case it was morning sickness, although that seemed to have lessened recently. He didn't hear the sounds of retching, so he walked back to his room where he noticed a note taped to the door. It said, _Came in late. Looks like you and Clare had fun, at least you won't have a pregnancy scare. -love, Cece. _He wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or amused at his mom's note. Clare walked into the room and saw the note in his hand. After reading it she quickly settled on embarrassed and blushed a dark red.

They walked down stairs and sat down to cold pizza for breakfast, because Cece and Bullfrog were sleeping in. After a bit Bullfrog walked down the steps and made a bee line for the coffee pot. "Cece made you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow at ten in the morning, so you can skip school tomorrow.", he announced gruffly while staring down the brewing pot.

"Oh, that's great."

_ next day_

"Ready to go?", Eli asked Clare. She looked nervous but nodded anyway. They walked to Morty and drove to the Dr. Lein's office for Clare's appointment. Clare was given paperwork to fill out, and they were asked to sit in the waiting room until called. "Do you want me to wait out here?", Eli asked quietly.

Clare didn't need to think about her answer. "No, I want you there."

A short time later a nurse opened the door and called out, "Clare Edwards." Clare and Eli walked to the door and the nurse led them to exam room three. "The doctor will be with you soon.", she said before leaving the room.

It wasn't a long wait before Dr. Lein entered the room and smiled at them. "Well, Clare, I see here that you're pregnant. Congratulations. We're going to take some blood to make sure everything's in order, and I'm going to ask you some routine questions, okay?" Clare nodded and after her blood was taken the doctor began his questions. "Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"No"

"Do you know the date of conception?"

"Yes, March thirteenth."

"Good, good. Have you noticed anything odd since your last menstrual cycle?"

"Well, I've been a little worried about how much weight I've gained. I'm only a month and a half pregnant."

"I see. Have either of you had any mental illness or diseases in your family history."

"I don't think so, and he's not the father." Clare looked down as she admitted that.

"Oh, okay, we're going to get a nurse in here to do an ultrasound, so we can see your baby, and make sure everything's normal. You said a month and half, correct?"

Well, six and a half weeks, so yes."

"Alright, before we move on I want to talk about something. You're what is known as a high risk pregnancy. It's nothing bad at the moment but could lead to some problems. Teenagers are considered high risk, because babies born to teen parents often have more congenital defects or developmental problems than those born to older women. I want you to try to stay relaxed and not over exert yourself more than absolutely necessary."

Clare and Eli sat in the room for a few minutes before a nurse entered the room. "Hi, I'm Mindy, and I'll be doing your ultrasound. If you'll just lie back and pull your shirt up over your stomach. I'm going to put this gel on it, so it'll be a little cold.", she instructed.

They watched as an image appeared on the screen. The nurse pointed out where the baby was. "Everything seems to be healthy here, and we'll make another appointment when you leave."

"So, I'm the normal weight for my second month?", Clare asked hopefully.

"Well' you are for your situation." At Clare's concerned expression he continued. "You're having twins, congratulations."

_**So...critiques? What are your thoughts on what should happen in month three?**_


	9. month 3

_**I should tell you now that I've already decided on the gender(s) of the babies, but I want suggestions for names and maybe a reason behind them! And don't worry, Helen will be back later in the story. So, here's month three.**_

__Two weeks after receiving the news, Clare was still in shock. Only Eli, Cece, and Bullfrog knew, but Clare would have to tell Alli soon. "Eli, I still can't believe this. Not only do I get pregnant the first time I have sex, but of course I'm having twins! How do I tell Alli or Adam, or my mom?" Clare was definitely more scared about the last one.

They had been having the same conversation since the doctor's visit. "How about this, you tell Alli and I tell Adam. This way you don't have to deal with both, and Alli can help you figure out how to tell your mom." Adam would be the easiest one, because he would just say something about how unfortunate it was and then move on to comics and music.

Clare was relieved at the idea of having a plan to focus on. "That sounds good. Alli and I are going shopping today, so I'll tell her then." She looked down at the floor after a few minutes. After the first night, Eli and Clare had started sharing his bed every night. After a few awkward comments from his parents, it had become normal. Clare wasn't sure what this meant, but she was happy with whatever it was. "You're going with me, right, to tell my mom?"

"Of course. Who else is going to be the voice of reason? It's a little sad, isn't it, when the crazy guy is in charge of keeping everyone else calm?" Eli had learned to joke about his bipolar disorder, because it made everything easier to handle.

Clare's mouth formed a small pout. "You know you're not crazy, and I really need you there to keep me calm." Eli smiled and nodded, because he wasn't sure what to say.

He chose to change the subject instead. "So, I forgot, when did Dr. Lein say your next appointment is?" They had both been shocked while Clare was making her second appointment, but he thought she had written it down.

She went to their room and pulled a piece of folded paper from the nightstand. She read it off to him quickly. "June twenty-seventh. I'll be about fourteen weeks along, and it's after school gets out for summer break."

"Cool. Well, I'm supposed to meet Adam soon, but if you need me to drop you off or something I can be late." Eli was still in the habit of making sure Clare was okay before making his own plans.

She smiled but shook her head. "I'm fine. Alli's mom is taking us to the mall, and we're only shopping for a little while. She said all we're looking for are maternity clothes today, and she's doing baby clothes on her own, so I can't 'say no to all of the good ones'." They shared laugh at Alli's antics but knew that she was probably being completely serious and would buy tons of crazy outfits for both baby Edwards.

"She doesn't even know what kind of clothes to get yet. The gender of the babies doesn't depend on whether Alli likes the boys' clothes more than the girls' or vice versa."

Clare laughed again, because she was positive Alli had already started looking at baby clothes. "I know, I know. She said I'm not allowed to be surprised about the gender, because she wants to start shopping as soon as possible."

They were still laughing when someone knocked at the door. "That's probably Adam.", Eli said as he turned and walked to the front door with Clare behind him.

Adam smiled from the opposite side of the thresh hold and greeted Eli and Clare. "Hey, guys. What's up? Eli, you ready to go?" Adam was pretty excited about their guys only day, so he was ready to get going.

"Sure.", Eli answered and stepped outside. He turned back to look at Clare. "I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Clare nodded and waved them off before closing the door.

She realized something the moment she closed the door. This would be the first time she would go more than two hours without seeing Eli when he wasn't staying the night with Adam. At school he stopped by her locker in between classes, and they were living together. She should have felt suffocated, since that's why she had broken up with him in the first place, but she felt sad knowing she wouldn't see him again for possibly five or six hours. It was only eleven in the morning, and Eli was playing video games and reading comics with Adam all day, so she might not see him until dinner. Her phone buzzed, bringing her back from her depressing thoughts, and she read the text from Alli saying she was waiting outside. She opened the front door and walked out to Mrs. Bhandari's car where Alli was waiting in the back seat. Clare got in the car and buckled her seat belt. "Thank you for offering to pick me up, Mrs. Bhandari.", Clare said respectfully.

"It is no problem, Clare. Will you need a ride back as well?", she asked from the driver's seat as she pulled away from Eli's house.

"Yes, please.", she answered before turning to Alli. "So, just how much shopping am I being forced into?" Clare had prepared herself for the worst of Alli's shopping addiction.

"Well, that depends on how much money you have. I'm saving my money for baby clothes, so when we run out of money, we're done." Clare had some money that she'd been saving up from allowances and holidays, and Cece had insisted on giving her a bit of money to make sure she had plenty. Clare was scared that Alli could make the money last all day and longer.

"Okay.", Clare relented. "But be prepared to stop for food and bathroom breaks a lot! If they aren't hungry, then they're playing volley ball with my bladder." Clare's morning sickness had been dying down a bit, and she had only returned her food once that day just after breakfast. Alli laughed at her and started rambling about the stores they could go to. The mall only had two maternity clothes stores, but Alli wanted to look at some other places too.

Clare decided that the next four hours were the most torturous and fun of her life. She and Alli had shopped for maternity clothes, ate like they were both pregnant sextuplets, walked around, and caught up on what had been going on in their lives. Clare was sad and happy when the car pulled up to Eli's house. "Alli, why don't you help Clare with her bags." Mrs. Bhandari was referring to the many bags of clothes that Alli had approved, saying that Clare would be "the sexiest pregnant chick ever".

Alli and Clare stepped out of the car and collected the many bags before walking up to the house. Eli had given Clare a spare key before leaving, so she would be able to let herself in after the shopping trip. The girls carried the bags up to Eli's room, but Clare had forgotten what she had neglected to tell Alli. They stepped into the room and Alli dropped her share of bags onto the floor at what she saw. Both Clare and Eli's clothes were strewn around the room, and the bed had clearly been slept in on both sides. "What are you not telling me?"

Clare turned beet red as she realized how incriminating the room looked. "It's not what you think! Eli and I are not sleeping together, well we are, but not like that! We just share the bed, because there's no guest room, and the couch isn't very comfortable." Clare had tried explaining in a way that would calm Alli's excitement, but before she had finished speaking Alli was squealing and jumping up and down in place.

Alli's smile was huge, and she continued jumping around and squealing before turning to Clare. "How could you not tell me that you and Eli share a bed? You are sleeping with your ex, you are living with your ex, and this never came up in conversation?" Alli was trying to decide between excitement and indignation, but she was having a hard time.

"I never thought about bringing it up, because all we do is sleep. I swear, nothing else."

Alli didn't look even remotely convinced. She sat on the bed and motioned for Clare to do the same. "Fine, we're going to do a little test to see if it's nothing's really happening when Saint Clare gets into bed with a boy."

Clare did not want to have that conversation when Eli could be back at any minute, possibly with Adam. "Your mom's not going to be happy if you keep her waiting." Clare was sure that would make Alli leave, because no one liked dealing with angry parents.

"True." Alli pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number."Hi, mom. I was wondering if I could hang out for a little while. Clare's really tired after walking around all day, so I was going to help her put everything away and let her relax a little." Clare heard Mrs. Bhandari speak a bit before Alli answered again. "Thank you, mommy! I can walk home later."

"Alli, did you really ask your mom if you can stay here just so you can interrogate me about where I sleep?" Clare knew the answer was yes before she asked the question, and now Alli was going to start said interrogation.

"Yes I did. Someone needs to make you see what's happening here. So, let's start. How long have you been sharing a bed with Eli?" She started with an easy question, so Clare would keep answering as they got more personal.

"I don't know. A month, maybe. Why?" Clare didn't understand why Alli had to be so nosy, but she knew it was best to just answer her friend's questions. Alli always got the information she wanted anyway.

"It gives me an idea of how much your other answers mean. Has Eli stayed the night somewhere else since you've been sharing a bed?" Alli was determined to get Clare to admit to someone other than herself that she still had feelings for Eli.

"Yeah, he's stayed at Adam's a couple of times." Clare answered slowly, because she still didn't know where Alli was going with this.

"How did you sleep those nights?"

Clare remembered that she had barely slept at all on those nights. She had woken up many times in the night and had given up on trying to sleep at six in the morning, but that wasn't because Eli had been gone. "Just because he was gone on the nights I happened to be having trouble sleeping doesn't mean anything. I'm pregnant, Alli. Pregnant women have trouble sleeping sometimes." Clare was avidly defending herself, because there was now way Eli was the cause of her insomnia.

Alli gave her a knowing grin and shook her head. "No way, Clare. You couldn't sleep, because Eli wasn't here with you. How do you sleep on nights when he is here with you?"

Clare thought back to the morning after Eli had taken her for frozen yogurt. She remembered waking up and feeling more rested than she had in weeks, and the same thing had happened the next day. "There's more than one reason for having a good night's sleep, you know."

"Not for you. Admit it, you like going to sleep and waking up with Eli. Last question, I promise. What position do the two of you wake up in?"

Clare's eye brows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about? We wake up the way we go to sleep, lying down." Clare was worried all of the shopping had gone to Alli's head.

"No, I mean when you wake up are you on opposite sides of the bed? Cuddling? Facing away from each other? Spooning?" Alli was sure that Eli and Clare woke up in some kind of intimate position. They were made for each other, so she couldn't be wrong about this.

Clare was so embarrassed about some of the things Alli asked in her blunt way. "I- we- it depends." Clare wanted to avoid telling Alli about how she and Eli woke up every morning except the days when she rushed to the bathroom before he was awake.

"This morning, how did you wake up? Tell me the different ways you remember waking up with Eli." Alli was going to pry until Clare told her the details, and Clare knew it.

Clare chose not to prolong her own suffering and gave Alli what she wanted. She sighed heavily but answered. "This morning I was laying on Eli's chest, and he had his arms around me, but that doesn't-"

Alli cut her off quickly. "Clare Edwards, don't you dare tell me that doesn't mean anything. Now, continue with the others, since it depends."

Clare groaned but obeyed Alli's orders. "Most days that's how we wake up. A couple of time he had his arms wrapped around from behind while were laying on our sides...so spooning, yes. That's it, but it's usually me laying on him. He sleeps without a shirt on, Alli!"

Alli clapped her hands as Clare finally started admitting that she wanted Eli back. "So, what does Mr. Goldsworthy look like under all that black?" Clare had known Alli would follow that line of questioning.

She bit her lip as she remembered the first night she had seen Eli without his shirt, and she couldn't stop staring. "He has abs, not like a twelve pack, but there's muscle. And his arms are all muscle, oh my God."

"Ah! I knew it, you want him!"

Clare's smile fell a little as her mind ran away with itself, past Alli's line of thinking. "But he doesn't want me." Alli was about to protest, but Clare continued. "Seriously, I'm having someone else's babies and was kicked out of my home, and Eli can do better than that." After that, Alli spent the rest of her time there making Clare realize she was prefect for Eli.

Alli left shortly before Cece arrived home to check on Clare who was still in Eli's room. "Hey, sweetie. I brought you some ice cream.", Cece said when she poked her head into the room.

Clare was lying on the bed thinking about everything Alli had said but smiled at Cece when she walked in. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that, and I'm sorry about all the bags. I haven't had time to put everything away yet."

Cece quieted her worries about the cleaning. "You can take care of that later. I wanted to see how you're doing. You seem a little down.", Cece said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Clare rubbed her belly where her babies were absent mindedly and debated on whether or not to tell Cece about what was going on in her head right then. "If it's about Eli, my lips are sealed unless it's something dangerous."

Clare smiled at how Cece could be so intuitive and wanted to tell her everything. "I don't know what to do. I broke up with Eli, so it's really unfair of me to want him back now when he's doing so well. Plus, I can't ask him to get into a relationship with me when I'm having someone else's babies. I'm so selfish to even think of asking him to do that." Clare looked to Cece, ready to hear about how awful she was for wanting to put Eli through that again.

Instead Cece surprised her by going in the other direction entirely. "You are not selfish. A selfish person would have jumped back into the relationship and then wondered what could happen, but you're thinking of Eli before yourself. I'm nearly certain that is the definition of a very unselfish person. However, I agree that this may not be the best time to be involved in a relationship. You should focus on school work and taking care of those babies for now. Relationships can wait until later." Cece's words of wisdom struck Clare, and she knew she would have to wait a while before telling Eli anything.

The next weekend passed fairly quickly, and Clare was only half done with her homework assignments on Monday morning. She had decided that she would have to do as much as possible and see what wasn't finish-able later. Eli had told her he would help her, but Clare's pride and moral compass forced her to deny his help. This caused her to do math home work during her free time in English instead of conversing or studying. She also forgot that she needed to study but would soon find out she should have.

In Mr. Perino's history class everyone was chit chatting with friends until the final bell rang, and class started. Mr. Perino stood at the front of the room with a stack of papers in his hands. "Alright, I hope you all studied, because the school year is drawing to a close. This means that every grade counts, so good luck. You may begin when you receive your test, and you will have the entire class period to work on it."

Clare's eyes widened in fear as she realized she had forgotten about the history test that day. School would be ending for summer vacation in less than two months, and she was about to fail her history test. She stared at the paper placed before her and wanted to cry. She started by answering the questions she was sure of but only filled in twenty-two of the fifty-six questions. She guessed and used process of elimination to complete the remaining questions and prayed for a miracle.

In math class she discovered that she had accidentally worked the wrong problems for home work, so the teacher couldn't accept her work. She had left her novel in English, so she would have to read four chapters that night instead of starting in her free period. Clare was very near tears when she walked to the hearse after school. She just wanted to go home and sleep until the twins were eighteen and graduated adults, but she couldn't. "Are you alright?", Eli asked while driving down the road.

He had been sneaking glances at Clare and noticed that her eyes were watery. Clare shook her head before realizing Eli had to watch the road. "Can we talk about it when we get home?" Eli said they would and continued the drive in silence. When they reached his house, Clare rushed up the steps to the bed room, and Eli assured Cece and Bullfrog that he would talk to her and find out what was wrong.

Eli rapped lightly on the door and entered upon hearing Clare's feeble, "Come in." She was hidden in the bed with the blankets covering her head, trying to hide from the world for as long as she could.

Eli sat on the edge of the bed in almost the exact same place Cece had and took a breath. "Want to talk about it?"

Clare uncovered her head and looked at Eli through sad eyes. "I'm failing at everything!", she choked out as the tears escaped her eyes. Eli rubbed her back while she cried and waited for her to continue. "I know I failed my history test today, I did the wrong math homework, I left my novel in English during free period and at school when we left, and my grades are dropping. I'm going to be a horrible mother. How can I raise a child if I can't even keep my school work straight?" Clare sobbed into Eli's pillows while he rubbed her back and told her everything would be okay.

When she calmed down he decided to help where he could. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I'm sure that you made at least a B, minimum on that history test without studying. We take the same English course, so I have a copy of the novel that you can read and I can review it with you for the paper that I'm sure you haven't forgotten about. So you forgot one math assignment? I'm sure you'll still have the best grade in the class if you didn't do any homework for the rest of the term. Your grades have barely changed at all, so I doubt you have anything to worry about there. If you are still worried, then we'll have study nights instead of movie nights. And, most importantly, you are going to be the best mother ever. I know that, because you have already decided that everything you do relates back to those babies, and you will raise some smart kids who will be saving the world one country at a time."

Clare had needed to hear that so badly, and she didn't realize it until right in that moment. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. He hugged her back and held her close for what felt like the most perfect piece of heaven to Clare before releasing her.

_Two weeks later_

Clare was about to cry. She knew it, and she knew exactly why. She was a whale, and no one had bothered to tell her just how big she had gotten. She had lost sight of her feet some time in the last two weeks, and she couldn't even see to put her shoes on. "Eli!", she yelled from the bed room hysterically.

Eli bounded into the room minutes later with worry written all over his face. "What is it? Is something wrong with the babies? Are you hurt?" He was searching her form with his eyes, looking for any indication as to why she looked so miserable.

"I- I c-ca-n't put m- my shoes on anymore." Clare sniffed sadly as she tried and failed again to look down at her feet.

Eli came very close to asking her why she had scared him for something like that but thought better of it. "I can help you, so that's not too bad." He was trying to soothe her, so she wouldn't stress herself out too much.

Clare looked at him through her tears like he was completely missing her point. "That's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about the fact that I can't see my feet, and if I went to the beach someone would think I'm a beached whale!" Clare finished her sentence by breaking down again in tears.

Eli felt bad for Clare and tried to think of a way to make her feel better. "Clare, you could never look like any kind of whale. And it's normal not to see you feet when you're nearly three months pregnant with twins. In one week you will have completed the third week of pregnancy, that's the end of the first trimester. You're one- third of the way through your pregnancy and both of the babies are getting bigger everyday. Besides, even if you were to get as big as you think you are, you'd still be absolutely beautiful."

Clare gave Eli a watery smile and nodded while blushing. "Okay, I'm sorry I scared you about something so stupid.", she apologized.

"If it wasn't stupid to you, it wasn't stupid to me. Just remember that you're pregnant with twins, so you might get a little bigger, but it's for them. Want to eat junk food as a treat for almost making it through another month?" Eli was trying to distract her from her sad thoughts, and he was sure it was working.

Clare laughed at Eli's childish suggestion but realized she really wanted something fried and covered in chocolate. "That sounds great. One good thing about being pregnant is being able to eat however much of whatever I want and carrying my excuse around with me." They laughed as they walked down to the kitchen to indulge in their guilty pleasure.

_Next day_

"Eli, I can't do this. I can't do this. Let's just leave and go home and not be here." Clare and Eli stood in front of her house looking at the door from their place by the curb.

Eli had been trying to convince Clare that she should tell her mom sooner rather than later about the twins. "This will be easier than when you told her you're pregnant. She already knows there's one, so just say there's another."

Clare had been trying to convince Eli to let her leave for nearly fifteen minutes, but her resolve was weakening. She knew that she and her mother would never be on good terms if Helen had to find out about the twins from someone else. "Okay. How should I do it? I didn't even invite her to my birthday party, becaue I was scared it would come up"

"Quick and painless, like removing a band aid. Tell her you have some news, and then just say it. And you didn't have a birthday party, you had Adam and Alli over for pizza and cake." Clare had turned seventeen a little over a week ago and would have completely forgotten if Eli hadn't reminded her.

Clare took a deep breath and walked to the front door. She wasn't sure whether she should knock, since she had never been kicked out before and didn't know the proper protocol for entering the house. She decided on knocking but still letting herself in. "Mom?", she called into the house.

"And the prodigal daughter returns.", Jake joked from the couch.

Clare gave him an annoyed look and corrected him. "It was the prodigal son, and where's my mom."

Helen entered the room from the kitchen. "Right here. What are you doing here?" Helen sounded hopeful and thankfully not upset in the slightest.

Clare gave a Jake a look that told him to leave, so he waved to them and walked up the steps to eaves drop. "I should start by telling you I'm not coming home just yet, but I have something to tell you, and I want you to hear it from me. Maybe you should sit down."

Helen sat down in the seat Jake had vacated and looked at Clare expectantly. "If something's wrong, you can tell me. I know we're having some differences of opinion but I want to know if something's not right."

Clare was more than happy to hear her mom telling her that. She remembered that ripping off the band aid was better. "I'm having twins. We found out at my doctor's appointment." Helen stared at Clare with huge eyes until Clare couldn't stand the silence. "Mom, please say something!"

Helen seemed to have come back to her senses with Clare's words. "W- well you have no control over how many babies you have, so I can't be angry. However, I'm very concerned. How do you plan on supporting yourself and two children. I hope I've taught you better than to plan on living off of Eli's parent's money. Another concern I have is that the school term is almost up, and I am almost certain that Eli is graduating in a week when school ends."

_**In the next chapter Clare and Eli go to another doctor's appointment and get out for summer break! Reviews and suggestions, please. I also wanted to clarify that in the summary Clare's sixteen but she's now a seventeen year old junior and Eli's eighteen and a senior.**_


	10. month 4

_July 20_

"Eli, let's go! Hurry, I want to get to the doctor's office soon." Clare was urging Eli to finish his lunch, so they could leave for her appointment early.

He finished chewing and responded in the nicest way possible to her rushing voice. "One: they're probably on lunch break right now, so we'd have to wait anyway and two: why are you in such a hurry today?" Before the first appointment Clare had been a bundle of nerves in a bad way, and now he thought she might try pulling his chair out from under if it had a chance at making him speed up.

Clare was smiling from ear to ear. "I was looking online, and I found out that I'm far enough along to hear their heart beats." Clare couldn't hide her glowing excitement at knowing that.

Eli smiled at how happy Clare looked in that moment and wished he had a camera to take a picture. "Well why didn't you say so? All done, ready to go?" Eli had been messing with her by eating so slowly, but he also wanted to hear the heart beats so gave up on the pretense

Clare would have sprinted to the hearse but didn't want to risk tripping, so she forced herself to meet Eli's slow, relaxed pace all the way to Morty. Eli opened the door for her and let her get settled in before running to his side of the car and getting in as well. Clare checked his speed the whole way to the Dr. Lein's office. Normally, she checked to be sure he was going the speed limit, because he liked speeding, but that day she was trying to show him that she wouldn't mind breaking just a few speeding laws. Eli laughed at her lightly when she decidedly stared down the speedometer, but she only huffed at his consistent speed.

Clare didn't wait for the car to stop completely before opening the door when they reached their destination. Eli was glad she didn't risk running, because if she hadn't been pregnant, he was sure she would have been running full speed to the front doors. They walked to the front desk and checked in with the woman there. Then Eli convinced Clare that the wait wouldn't be any shorter simply because she was standing, so she sat down in the chair beside him. A few women in the waiting room gave Clare pretentious looks and made comets about how young she was. Clare gave a sad look to one girl who looked younger than herself and was crying nearby. "Are you okay?", she asked the girl kindly.

The girl looked at her with sad, guilty eyes. "I'm only fourteen. I can't raise a baby when I'm still a kid, this is the right decision. Right? The people outside called me a slut and a monster, because I'm pregnant and getting an abortion."

Clare was confused, because she and Eli hadn't seen anyone. But the girl had come in nearly half an hour after them. "How would they know you're getting an abortion anyway?" The doctor's office they were at doubled as an abortion clinic, but no one could have just known the girl was there for an abortion

"When my boy friend dropped me off he yelled out the window to call him when I get rid of it. I c- can't be a mom, and th- those people aren't helping anyone by yelling those horrible things like that."

Clare realized she must mean by "people" anti-abortionists protesting outside. "I'm having twins, and I'm going to raise them. At first I was terrified, but having people support you helps. Do you have anyone who might help you? I'm only asking because you don't look like you want an abortion. There's always adoption, you could give the baby to a couple who can't have kids."

The girl didn't seem offended, but she didn't look comforted either. Eli wished he had an unlimited supply of money and a bigger house, so he could offer this girl some help too. "I don't want to, but my mom said she won't deal with a baby, and my boy friend said if it's possible to get ride of it then I should, s- so we don't have to deal with it. I don't know if my mom would let me do adoption, she didn't even want me. Her abortion failed, but she wished me luck before I left the house." The bitterness in the girl's voice couldn't be missed, and Eli felt even worse for her.

Clare moved to sit by the girl and pulled her into a hug. The girl sobbed into Clare's shoulder and clung to her shirt. "Talk to your mom about adoption before you do something you can't change." Clare's voice was so compassionate and sweet that Eli was sure the girl would agree right away. Clare dug through her purse and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen. "My name's Clare. Here's my number. I can't help you financially or with living situations, but you can call me anytime to talk, because I've seen how far support and kind words can go."

The girl wiped her tears from her face and smiled at Clare. "I'm Tori. Thank you so much, Clare." Tori rose from her seat and walked quickly out the door after giving Clare another hug.

Clare returned to her seat beside Eli with a small smile on her face. "That was pretty awesome of you.", Eli said to her in and admiring tone.

Clare looked up at him and smiled again."That could have been me." She had never told Eli that while she sat in the drama room crying, abortion had looked like a better idea than when he was there telling her everything would work out.

"No you wouldn't. You love those babies.", he said in a confident reply.

Clare looked down as she realized Eli had much more faith in her than he should have. "I really would have, Eli. Before you walked in the drama room and made everything less dark, I was considering it. I knew my mom wouldn't be happy, and Parker had just walked out. Without you this might have turned out differently, and I wanted to make her realize what I realized before it was too late."

A nurse walked into the room and called Clare's name before Eli could respond. He had never thought that he was the reason Clare had kept the babies, but it made him happy and a little proud that he had been able to help her through that.

They were led to another exam room and told that the doctor would see them shortly after the nurse checked Clare's blood pressure and took a urine sample. They didn't wait long before Dr. Lein entered the room with a smile on his face. "Hello again, Clare. It's good to see you, how have you been feeling lately?", he asked.

Clare thought back to the last few weeks before answering. "My morning sickness is nearly gone, but I still use the bathroom twenty times an hour. I've also been getting heartburn a lot."

The doctor nodded and made some notes in Clare's chart. "All of those things are completely normal. I recommend tums for the heartburn, and your blood work came back normal, so everything looks good so far. Now if you'll lie down and pull your shirt up over your stomach, we're going to measure you and do an ultrasound.", he said before leaving the room to call another nurse. He returned to the room and pulled measuring tape from his coat pocket. "By measuring your abdomen, we can tell whether or not the babies are growing at a normal rate." He proceeded to stretch the tape across Clare's belly while Eli held her hand. "Good.", he said as he jotted down a few more notes.

Mindy the nurse from their last appointment entered the room and sat down to the ultrasound machine. She gave Clare and Eli the previous greeting and caution about the cold gel before squeezing the gel onto Clare's belly. She moved a device around over where the babies were, and they all watched the babies appear on the screen. "They've grown so much since last time.", Eli said in awe.

Clare watched the picture with loving eyes and thought to herself how happy she was that she had two beautiful babies growing inside her. Mindy adjusted the machine and swooshing sounds filled the room. Clare couldn't have described how wonderful that sound was to her ears if her life had depended on it. "What is that?", she asked in a quiet voice. She was worried if she spoke too loudly the sound would stop.

The doctor smiled at her and answered. "Those are your babies' heartbeats." Eli saw tears of joy spring to Clare's eyes and knew how she was feeling in that moment. He wasn't the father, but Eli had started thinking of the babies as his or theirs.

"It's beautiful. They're beautiful.", he whispered to Clare, still holding her hand tightly.

"Would you like to take pictures home, since the babies are identifiable now?", the nurse asked when she turned the monitor off.

"Yes, could we get five?", Clare asked right away. She had been thinking about who she should give a picture of the ultrasounds to, and she had decided.

Eli gave her a questioning look but said nothing. He was hoping he was going to get one and trusted that Clare would want him to have one. They scheduled another appointment for the next month and made their way back to the hearse. When they were in the car and driving down the road, Eli couldn't hold the question back any longer. "Who all are you giving pictures to?"

Clare smiled at him. "Of course you and I each get one. I'm giving Cece and Bullfrog one, Alli, and my mom. I know we haven't been completely civil, but I want her to have one." Clare was sure her mom would be hurt if she didn't have a receive a picture, although she might not say anything.

Eli had been wondering something else for a while. "Were you okay the last week of school? I mean you were the talk of the school again after Jake told everyone about you having twins, and I never asked if you were okay." He had wanted to but didn't want to upset Clare if it was annoying her.

She laughed a little at the timing of the question but knew Eli would worry until she finally gave him an answer. "It didn't really bother me. Like you said, they already knew I was pregnant. I just added one to the mix." Eli was relieved to hear that Clare had taken it all in stride and was glad she had two months away from Degrassi.

At dinner that night Clare presented Cece and Bullfrog with their picture and Cece cooed while Bullfrog looked at it smiling. "They're definitely not Eli's. If they were, their heads would be huge." Everyone shared a laugh Eli's expense, but he wasn't really bothered by the joke. The night held many happy emotions that night and Clare forgot about how worried she over the talk she needed to bring up soon.

The next day Alli came by to visit Clare. "Geez, it's only been like two weeks, and you look like you're pregnant with twins." Alli ended with a laugh to tell Clare she was joking which Clare saw right away.

Clare held the picture out to Alli and pointed out each baby for her to see. Alli characteristically squealed at how cute she found the picture and talked about how much she thought the babies looked like clear already. Clare argued that there was no way to tell what the babies looked like, but Alli would have none of it. Clare gave Alli the picture for her mom and asked Alli to deliver it for her. She and her mom were on better terms, but Clare wanted to avoid any awkward meetings for a little while if possible.

About a week after that meeting Eli and Clare were preparing to go to sleep when Clare spoke into the darkness. "I wish we could go ahead and name them. I hate just saying 'them', it's almost as bad as when we had to call them 'it'."

Eli smiled when he closed in on the "we" in her sentence but didn't say anything about it. "Why can't we?", he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

Clare mirrored his actions and released an exasperated sigh. "We don't know the genders. What if we pick girl names and get boys or have a girl and a boy and get stuck with no girl name?", she asked. Clare had been wanting to name the babies for sometime but didn't want to get ahead of herself.

"You could think of two boy names and two girl names, and pick one of each if you have a boy and a girl.", Eli suggested. He was looking forward to hearing what names Clare would choose.

"I was hoping you would help me, since you're such a big part of their lives already." If the lights had been on, Eli would have seen the dark red blush that stained Clare's cheeks as she almost admitted her love to him.

He was honored that Clare would ask for his opinion on something as important as the names of the babies. "I- thanks. That means a lot. So, what have you been thinking about for names?" He wanted her opinion before adding in his own.

Clare was only sure about one name. " For a girl I like Tori. I feel inspired by how brave she was to walk back out that door knowing what she would be facing at home and with her boy friend."

"I like it. Interestingly, Tori means 'conqueror' or 'victor' in Latin. That's got to be good luck."

Clare laughed but was glad that she had chosen that name. "What about you?"

Eli had a boy's name, but he wasn't sure what Clare would think of it. "You could relate it to the Bible if you want, but I was thinking of it after a friend. I told you about being bullied when I was younger. Well there was this kid, Daniel, who stuck up for me when he was around. We became friends until he moved, but he was the only friend I had for a long time. It's okay if you don't like it though."

Clare hugged Eli close and said, "I love it. Do you know what it means in some language?"

"In Hebrew it means 'God is my judge'. That's the only one I know."

Clare smiled at her baby names. "So Daniel, Tori, and what else?"

"Would you want to name the second girl Helen after your mom?" Eli wasn't sure how Clare was feeling towards her mom at the moment, but he wanted to put it out there for her consideration.

"It's kind of old fashioned, so maybe as a middle name.", Clare said after a few minutes of thinking. "Tori Helen Edwards?", she asked Eli.

"It sounds perfect, but that means we need another girl name and another boy name still.", he reminded her. This may have been an abnormal time to have the baby name conversation, but there they were in the dark, naming the babies.

"I like Matthew for the second boy. What do you think?"

"I like it. Matthew Edwards, it has a nice ring to it. What about Jenny for the second girl?"

Clare laughed. "No, it's too close to Jenna, and I don't need to boost her ego anymore."

Eli knew Clare was joking about Jennna's ego but thought of a new name quickly. " Note to self, avoid names common to Degrassi. What about Elizabeth, or is it

too old fashioned?"

Clare knew it was an old name, but it was pretty. "No, I like it."

Okay, we can call her Lizzie to shorten it."

"I'm pretty sure you just have a thing for shortening first names, but that works. Lizzie for Elizabeth, Matt for Matthew, Danny for Daniel, and I guess we can't shorten Tori."

"We could name her Victoria and call her Tori.", Eli suggested.

"No, I want her name to be Tori. So far Tori and Daniel are the only one's who have middle names.", Clare told Eli as she started trying to make a list of possible names.

"We didn't do one for Daniel." Eli was confused, because he was sure they hadn't mentioned Daniel's middle name before then.

"I've already decided, but you have to wait to find out." Eli groaned, because he hated surprises but accepted it anyway.

"Fine. What about Marie for Elizabeth's middle name?" Eli wasn't sure why the name had appeared in his head, but he liked it.

"Aw, that will be so cute. Lizzie Marie! And Mathew Royce?" Clare had been thinking about the name and liked it better as a middle name."

"Perfect.", Eli said before settling back into the bed. "Now let's go to sleep, since you'll be up in an hour to go to the bathroom." Clare laughed and fell asleep with thoughts of her babies in her mind.

Everyone was eating dinner a week later when Clare finally had to voice the thoughts that had been mulling over in her mind. "Cece, how early should I pack before Eli leaves to go to university?", she asked as everyone was chowing down.

Three heads turned to Clare in shock and confusion. "Why do you want to leave before Eli goes off to university?", Bullfrog asked when it looked like no one was going to answer Clare's question.

"Well, I can't stay here when Eli's gone. You wouldn't even know I exist if I hadn't met Eli, and I'm not your child. I can't ask you to feed me and pay for my living expenses and the twins until I can live on my own or graduate."

Cece answered this time. "Clare, you're like a daughter to us. You an stay as long as you'd like. I thought that was clear, and Eli hasn't said anything about being bothered by you staying in his room." She looked to Eli, asking for him to help her with the conversation.

"Of course not. You can stay even when I 'm gone as long as you don't rearrange everything or hang up Justin Beiber posters." He was trying to lighten the mood, and Bullfrog ran with it.

"You're way cleaner than Eli too and not a smart ass, so that's a bonus. We can't let you go." They all laughed as Clare realized she had a family there in Eli's home.

"Thank you so much for everything you're doing." Eli was glad that was cleared up, because he was sure Jake or Helen would make some type of comment about the pregnancy if Clare were to go home then. Helen was getting better, but she was still on edge around Clare. "I guess we forgot to tell you, but the babies have names now!", Clare said excitedly

"Oh, you know what you're having already?" Cece sounded very skeptical, because she was sure Clare wouldn't be able to find out the gender of the babies for at least a couple of more months.

"No, but there's two boy names and two girl names. Either way, we're covered. I could have two more in here before running out of names." Clare adored joking and talking with Eli's parents, because they never judged. They might make jokes or voice concern, but they never judged her, even when showed up at their house knocked up.

Everyone laughed, but Cece got back to the subject. She was very interested in the babies and what their potential names were. "So, what are these names?"

"For girls, Tori Helen after my mom and Elizabeth Marie because we can call her Lizzie Marie which I think is really cute. For boys, Matthew Royce and Daniel after Eli's old friend. There's not a reason for Matthew, I just like the way the names sound." Clare admitted that she was more partial to Daniel's name, because there was a meaningful reason for that name.

"What's Daniel's middle name?", Bullfrog asked curiously.

Eli interjected at this point. "She won't even tell me, and I think that's a little unfair." He pouted at the end and looked at Clare.

Clare sighed dramatically and said, "I have my reasons for that one, but I love it. You don't need to know, since you can't change my mind." Clare stuck her tongue out at Eli childishly to prove her point.

"Well I love all of the names. They're precious, and I almost wish you were having four, so we could use them all.", Cece joked and laughed. Clare was so happy everyone wanted her to stay, because Eli's house was more enjoyable than her own had been for over a year, and she had gotten used to hearing laughter instead of fighting or annoying new family members.

_**I know this one was short, and I admit I rushed it a bit. I'm really excited to write the next chapter, because I have something big happening...and you won't know Daniel's middle name until the babies are born, if either one is a boy! Reviews and suggestions, please**_


	11. month 5

Eli arrived home around six in the evening to see Clare and Cece were baking cookies in the kitchen. "Mmmm, something smells great which must mean Cece wasn't allowed to touch anything here.", Eli joked as he took a chocolate chip cookie from a Santa plate and munched on it.

Cece lightly slapped Eli on the back of his head when she passed by. "You know I'm an amazing cook. I made dinner last night, and I recall having to remind you not to inhale the food." Clare loved listening to the lively banter that all of the family members participated in routinely.

"I was kidding. No worries, you're still an awesome cook, aside from that cup cake incident last Christmas." Eli watched his mom blush slightly as she remembered the scorch marks that run up the wall above the oven for months after the "incident" before they could be repaired.

"One time I want to watch "A Christmas Story", and I asked you to watch them!"

"You yelled up to my room after forgetting I had gone with Bullfrog to the station, so you can't turn this around on me." Eli popped the last piece of cookie into his mouth and smirked at his mom before turning to Clare. "Doctor's appointment next week, right?"

Clare was just setting the tray of cookie dough in the oven when Eli spoke to her. "Yep, Dr. Lein said it should be a shorter trip, since all we're doing is a check up." Clare wished she could skip over this month, because next month she would be able to know the genders. It was bittersweet though, because Eli would be leaving for university at the beginning of August.

"Sounds good. I'm going to shower before dinner. Bullfrog thought it would be funny to make me carry all of the new cases of music upstairs to be sorted which I also had to do. Your husband is a sadist." Eli had been working at the station for nearly a year to make some extra money, and he had made quite a bit, since he had hardly spent any. At first he wasn't sure what he would use it for aside from meals, since his scholarship paid for his college education completely, but he had recently thought of a use for his extra money. "Oh yeah, Cece, I forgot to tell you that I got the job in New York."

Cece smiled proudly at Eli and said, "That's great, baby boy. I know you'll do well there."

Clare was officially confused. "What job? Aren't you going to NYU?"

Eli couldn't believe he had forgotten to tell her, although he had sent in the application before rekindling his friendship with Clare. "I am, but I have a part time job as an editor at a news paper, so I can make some money while in school."

"Oh, congratulations! That's an amazing opportunity and a good learning experience.", she said giving him a hug. She was blushing when they broke apart, because Cece had made an "aw" sound, and Clare was sure she had heard "here comes the bride" being hummed. Eli laughed at his mom and left to take a shower while Cece cleared some space to start that night's dinner. That night they ate without Bullfrog, because he was working late at the station to add some last minute entries to the music list for the next day.

A few nights later Eli and Clare were sleeping when something woke Clare from her slumber. She looked around to see if there was any indication as to what had woken her in the room, and then it happened. Her eyes widened as she felt like there was popcorn popping in her belly. Was she hungry? It stopped, and she waited. "Hey, babies. If that's you, keep going?", she whispered to her twins. Clare waited for what felt like hours and had almost given up, when she felt a quick jab from inside her belly. She rolled over quickly. "Eli, Eli!"

"Hmm.", he called. He was barely awake but registered Clare's next words very clearly.

"They're kicking!" She took his hand and laid it on her belly where one or both of the babies decided to somersault beneath his hand.

Eli stared at her belly in quiet amazement. It was an odd sensation feeling the babies squirm around from inside Clare. "Wow, that's pretty cool." He smiled when he felt another kick from one of the babies agreeing with him.

Clare breathed out a little laugh. "Yeah, I think they recognize you. I love this, it's the most prefect feeling ever; so much better than the morning sickness was." They stayed awake for a little while longer until the babies settled down. After that Eli and Clare lay back down with smiles on each of their faces.

The babies didn't move much for some time after the first night. Clare had called the doctor to make sure that was normal and was assured that it was perfectly for normal for the babies to be running a marathon one day and not doing anything the next day. Cece and Bullfrog had each felt the baby move, but their responses were a bit different. Cece had said, "Aw, I miss feeling Eli kicking around inside me, although now I think it was him practicing writing or something." while Bullfrog had said, "That's freaky, like an alien getting ready to hatch.", but Clare was happy to share the moment with both of them, because they had become somewhat like her surrogate family at that point.

_July 20_

Clare and Eli were sitting in an exam room again awaiting Dr. Lein's arrival. He entered the room and began the usual routine of greetings, questions, and concerns. He measured Clare's abdomen again and deemed everything normal. Mindy entered the room and began the ultrasound. "I guess I don't need to keep reminding you that the gel will be cold.", she laughed as she squeezed some out onto Clare's belly. The twins appeared on the screen and the swooshing sounds filled the room. Clare knew that no sound could ever compare with that, and Eli felt the same way.

The doctor stared intently at the screen and watched the figures moving around. Clare was beginning to worry when he didn't say anything. "Are they okay?" She didn't even attempt to hide her worry as she stared at the doctor imploringly.

He looked at her with a calming smile. "Everything's fine. I see four arms, four legs, and ten fingers and toes for each. Sometimes at this stage you can see the gender, but your babies are being shy. This month their movements should become more frequent, so maybe by out next appointment they will have shifted enough to see what you're having." Clare was relieved that everything was okay and excited that the twins would be moving more often than they had been. Eli squeezed her hand, and the doctor made another appointment for the next month after asking a few more questions and assuring Clare again that the babies were doing very well.

Clare and Eli were eating lunch after returning from the appointment, but Clare was only picking at her food. Eli noticed this and intervened carefully. "You alright?"

Clare looked up from where she had been in her own world and replied with, "Hm? Oh, I'm fine." before going back to picking apart her helpless food.

"Well I don't know what your sandwich did to deserve that kind of torture then." He knew pointing out that Clare wasn't happy would only make her deny the unhappiness more forcefully than the first time, so he indirectly said it, knowing she wanted to talk about whatever it was.

She smiled sadly looking at the bits of sandwich scattered around her plate and sighed. "It didn't do anything. I've been thinking about how I'm over halfway through my pregnancy, and I never told my dad. He hasn't called me or anything, but I think I should tell him; he's going to be a grand father after all."

She looked at Eli for his opinion. "He's your father, so I agree that you should at least tell him your pregnant with his grand children. Maybe he'll offer to help you, if you tell him about what happened with your mom."

Clare thought about the scenario but didn't want his help. "I don't want it. He hasn't been there for me, so he probably won't offer anyway. If he does, I don't want it." She didn't want to take her dad's money after he had practically forgotten about her in favor of his new family, new kids. "Should I call him now?" She sounded nervous but determined.

Eli considered the little stress she was under and figured it couldn't hurt to get past this milestone. "If you don't do it now, you'll worry about it until you do. Why prolong it?"

Clare smiled and took her cellphone from her pocket. She took a deep breath and dialed the familiar numbers of her dad's phone. A female voice answered. "Hello?", the young voice said. His step kids were too young to answer phones, so this must be his new wife or fiance or whatever she was.

"Hi, this is Clare. Is my dad there?" She had met the woman once, and she was friendly enough, but Clare was not in the mood to make small talk.

She heard the woman call her dad's name and an exchange of words through the phone before her dad spoke into the phone confusedly. "Clare?" He sounded surprised, but there was no trace of happiness in his surprise, just curiosity.

"Hi, dad. I wanted to tell you something." She was stalling, because this was big news to hear over the phone.

She was about to continue with her news, but Randal interrupted her. "About the pregnancy? Yeah, your mom called when she found out and said something about you leaving the house for a while. I had meant to call and check up on you, but things are a little hectic around and it slipped my mind. Sorry, Clare-Bear." He sounded distracted, and Clare was annoyed that she couldn't even get his attention for this.

He acted like his teenage daughter being pregnant in high school was something trivial that he couldn't be expected to remember, and Clare wished she had never thought of giving him the courtesy of a call or ever wanted to tell him about the twins. "It just slipped your mind that I got pregnant?"

He sighed on the other end of the line and seemed annoyed by having his answer repeated to him but answered anyway. "I'm very busy with work and the kids, so-"

"The kids? _I'm_ your kid, you know the biological one that's actually related to you instead of being related to your bank account? Did you forget about the family you left behind, so you could relive your youth with some woman half your age?" Tears leaked from her eyes, and she clutched the phone tightly out of anger and hurt.

"Now you don't need to talk about my family like that. I haven't forgotten you, but it's not easy to find time to do everything and some things slip my mind. You can't expect me to remember every single thing I hear, sweetie. Do you need help with something or need a place to stay for a little while?"

Clare released a short bitter laugh. ""I don't want your money, and I don't want to stay with you for a week while listening to you constantly talk about how the condo's too small for the one extra person sleeping on the couch or ask when I'm going back to mom, so you don't have to deal with me. Keep your money, and keep your new family!", she screamed at Randal. She was so angry that she hung before he had a chance to answer her enraged words and silent accusations and insults to his parenting ability. She was so angry that her father had talked about her like she was something he had to write in a planner to remember.

"Hey, you okay?" Eli was sure he was asking her that way too often, but it seemed necessary in that moment. He watched her shake with sobs and wanted to punch her father in the face for making her feel this way after all that she had already been through. She shouldn't have to overcome her father like he was some obstacle or barrier she had to break through in order to finally be happy.

Clare sniffed and loosened her grip a little on the phone. "He said mom told him, and he would've called, but he was busy with work and his kids. It slipped his mind, apparently" She sounded so angry and bitter as the acidic words passed her lips, and Eli knew she must be seething with all of the anger and resentment she had bottled up from her father's actions and words.

Eli pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back while she cried into his chest. "He's an idiot if he thinks any step kids could compare with you. He doesn't deserve you, and I'll tattoo it on my forehead if you need to see it every day to believe it or be reminded" He smiled a bit at coaxing a laugh out of her. Eli had been planned on asking Clare something important and slightly life changing but chose to postpone the conversation for when she was thinking more clearly.

The rest of that day was spent with Eli cheering Clare up and making her laugh as many times as he could or hugging her when she received a "we need to talk" text from her father, referring to the way she spoke to him and about his family. Eventually Eli took her phone and turned it off before throwing it across the room. She should have been angry that he may have broken her phone, but he was the only person she wanted to talk to right then, so she only laughed and watched "The Notebook" with him for the third time that day.

Almost a week later Clare's phone, which hadn't broken upon impact, rang. Clare didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?", she said into the phone speaker.

"Clare?", the timid voice asked from the other line.

"Tori, how are you?" Clare had recognized the young girl's voice right away and hoped she was calling with good news.

She heard Tori's smile in her answer. "Good, really good. I talked to my mom, and she agreed that the baby shouldn't suffer because of my mistake. She's letting my do the adoption. We went to the agency today, and I'm going to look through all these files for a family I like. There are so many people who want kids, and I get to help one of them." She sounded scared but happy.

"That's really great. I'm glad your mom listened, but what about your boy friend?"

Tori sighed a little, and Clare wondered if she had said the wrong thing. "He yelled a lot and left, but I'm glad he did. I'd rather find out what kind of father he is now instead of later, because he wouldn't even hear me out."

Clare was glad Tori had taken everything so well. "I know that must have been hard to deal with for you, but you'll do better without him trying to change your mind for you."

"What you said to me really helped, and I just wanted to make sure you know that you were right. I would have regretted the abortion as soon as it was done or sooner, and I'm not sure how I would have handled that kind of guilt and pain, so thank you. So much."

Clare was almost crying at how sweet Tori's words were, and she realized there was only one other thing she could give the girl. "You inspired me too, with your courage and going back to face your mom and boy friend alone, so if one of my babies is a girl, I'm naming her after you. I hope she's as brave and amazing as you."

Clare had heard Tori's gasp at the information. "Thank you for everything, and is that offer to call anytime still open if I need to talk to you?"

"Day or night.", Clare said with confidence.

_July 30_

Eli had been putting off this conversation long enough. He had to leave soon, so he had to talk with Clare about this now or give up on it ever happening. Clare was at one of her birth education classes that she had been attending at the hospital, so she would know what to expect in the next few months and for labor. Eli was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, trying to think of how he wanted to do this or introduce the conversation, when he heard the front door open and close. Time was up; he ran his hands through his hair and breathed in. "Eli, I'm back." Clare had opted on going to her classes alone, since Eli would be at university when the twins would be born and would be of little help from that far away.

"Hey, can you come up here for a second?" His voice sounded nervous and strained, and he faltered towards the end. He wiped his sweaty hands on his black skinny jeans and heard Clare walking up the steps to his room.

She entered with an inquisitive expression adorning her face. "What's up? You sound kind of weird; are you alright?" She watched him take a breath and wipe his hands on his jeans again.

Eli was almost certain that he had never been this nervous in his whole life. "Um- yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something important." His voice stayed steady when he spoke that time. Clare waited for him to continue. "Have you considered home schooling for next year?", he asked avoiding the topic he wanted to get to.

"Maybe, but why?" Clare didn't understand why this was coming up now or how it was under the "important" category.

"I just think it could be better, because you could get more work done before the babies are born and graduate early. After they're born, you're going to be so busy, and school will be easier if you can schedule your school work around the twins instead of the other way around. You can also sleep more if you're far enough ahead to only work a little each day."

Clare thought about this, and it made more sense than going back to Degrassi. After two months of turning into a blimp she didn't really want to see anyone there again soon. "I guess that could work, and it would be easier than going to school all day, especially after the twins are born. Also, I would miss a lot of school anyway after they're born."

Eli smiled and continued. "Good, That's a good start, so this will be a little easier." He suddenly found the ground more interesting then before.

Clare was confused again. She was trying to figure out what Eli was talking about but had no idea. "Eli, are you talking about it being easier to raise the babies? You won't even be here for that.", she reminded him gently. She couldn't hide the sadness in her voice when she admitted out loud that Eli would be gone soon.

"I'm leaving in week, since school starts in mid August, so I wanted to ask you now in person. I couldn't wait much longer, but I kept chickening out, and you and I have both been busy with the birth classes and working at the station. I wanted to make sure we would have enough time to talk, but I guess the time crunch kind of forced it to happen now." He was rambling more to himself than her as he tried to work up the courage to ask the question he desperately wanted an answer to. He hadn't realized that he was pacing again.

Clare was having a difficult time following what Eli was saying, because most of it was making her more confused the longer he spoke. His train of thought was moving at a hundred miles per hour, and Clare couldn't keep up with what he was thinking or half muttering. "Eli!", she called to get his attention. He looked up, and she continued. "What are you talking about? I'm so confused."

"Come to New York with me."


	12. month 6

One week. Seven days. Clare could count on both hands how long it had been since Eli had asked her to go with him to New York. They had talked for hours about how it would work if she were to go. She would be alone for entire days with only school work and the babies while he would be in class,since Eli would also be going to work after his classes. She wouldn't know anyone, and she would be leaving her friends and family behind. But, she would be with Eli, and he was a huge factor. He would be making good money, and he had already found a decent sized apartment that didn't cost too much. Clare sat on the bed watching Eli finish packing his suitcase. She would be crying all day at the loss, but how long could she cry when Eli would be wiping her tears away in New York?

"You know, I could pack more of what we need if someone hadn't packed so many books.", he joked as he filled the last of many suit cases. Eli had been so relieved when Clare agreed to go with him to New York, and he had helped her decide what to take or leave for nearly three hours the day before.

"Hey! At least half of those are yours and you had to bring your music, and what about that huge binder I'm not allowed to look at?" She had been packing when she found a black binder filled with random bits of writing but hadn't gotten through the first page when Eli snatched it and put it into his own bag.

He looked up from his packing and smirked but didn't answer her question. She hadn't really expected him to. "When do you want to tell your mom and Alli?"

Clare sighed. The only down side about choosing New York was the conversation she would be having with her mom and best friend. Bullfrog and Cece weren't even surprised and had already gotten them both going away presents. Apparently, they were the only ones in the house who were unaware of their trip together. Eli had gotten money which he tried, but failed, to return and Clare had gotten two bassinets, because she still hadn't bought anything for the twins. She had also tried to return her gift, but Bullfrog claimed to have lost the receipt. "Since we're leaving tomorrow, I guess I should tell them a week ago."

Eli was zipping the final bag, so the only things left to pack were hygienic items to be used the morning of their departure. The flight would be long, and at first Clare was worried about the risk of flying while pregnant. Dr. Lein had assured that the second trimester was the safest time to fly, and she should be fine as long as she drank a good amount of liquids to prevent dehydration. He congratulated her and told her that he was sorry to lose her as a patient as well. "Packing's done, so do you want to go now?"

She gulped and looked at him nervously, but he was being completely serious. "My mom? Now?" She had been hoping she could call from New York, and the area code could tell her mom for her, but that wouldn't be right. She stood and then sat back down. "If we're going, I'll need help with my shoes.", she admitted in an annoyed voice. Clare hated feeling like she couldn't do something as simple as putting on shoes anymore. "Eli, be honest, how long would it take me to sink a ship if I got on one?"

Eli looked up from where he knelt at her feet with her right shoe still in his hand. He realized that if the shoe were traded in for a ring, this would be a life altering situation but pushed those thoughts from his mind. "I'm confused? Are we planning a terrorist attack now or something?"

Clare did not appreciate his joke while she was being so serious and upset. "Eli, I'm huge! I know you've noticed, how could you not? I even have stretch marks, and I can't see my feet!" Clare had been appalled when she looked in the mirror after stepping out of the shower to the discovery that she had stretch marks running over the sides of her belly.

Eli was upset that he had to tell Clare how beautiful she looked to him. She had gained some weight, but she was still more beautiful then any super model or movie star he had ever seen, but he couldn't say that. If he did, Clare might realize that his feelings for her weren't gone. "No amount of stretch marks will ever make you less beautiful. I know you're upset now, but when the twins are born, won't this all be worth it just to finally see what they look like and hold them in your arms? You can't do that without doing this first."

Clare had never considered herself one to complain about every little thing, but she liked complaining to Eli. No matter what was wrong or what made her upset, Eli always made her forgot why it had ever been a bother by explaining something to her that should have been so obvious. "It will be worth it. So...are you ready?"

Eli slid the shoes on her feet, stood, and held his hand out for her to take. She took it and they walked out of the house to where Morty waited. "I'm going to miss you, buddy. You've been great over the years and even came back after I crashed you into a wall."

Clare shook her head, because she would never understand the relationship Eli had with his car. "He'll be here when we come back for winter break, you know? This isn't good bye forever, and I thought I'd be the one to cry." She laughed at the mock offended look Eli shot her.

He put his hand over his heart and stumbled forward. "Edwards, you wound me and my good friend Morty. Also, I don't cry, but we both know you will." Clare punched him in the arm which he grabbed reflexively. "Ouch, woman. That's abuse!" They laughed and got into the hearse.

Eli drove the short way to Clare's house, and Clare's face grew more solemn. "Oh no. We can't do this now. Everyone's home! Glenn and Jake will be there. I thought I would only have to deal with mom, I can't do this." To Clare's horror Glenn stepped out on the porch after seeing the hearse in front of the house and waved for them to go inside.

Eli took Clare's hand to remind her that she wasn't facing them alone. "Glenn seems okay, and we can do this. It's four on three, so we have the advantage of number on our side.", he said while glancing to Clare's belly. She laughed, because again Eli had helped calm her nerves and make her feel like she could do anything. She felt a loss of warmth when Eli released her hand in order to step out of the car. He walked to the other side and opened the door for Clare to get out as well.

"Eli, Clare, what brings you here this afternoon." Glenn directed the question to both of them kindly but was staring at Clare's bulging stomach when he spoke. She had forgotten that Glenn had only heard about the twins but had yet to see her, so for him she went from skinny to four months pregnant with twins. Oops.

"I need to talk to mom, and you." Clare had added him into the equation, because it would be easier to hear from her instead of a hysterical Helen. He led them into the house and called to Helen who was upstairs putting some laundry away.

She walked down the steps and smiled pleasantly to Clare and Eli. Clare felt so guilty that she was dropping this bomb when her mom had finally gotten back to normal after the pregnancy announcement, going to Eli's, and the twins announcement. "Hi, Clare-Bear.", she said using the nick name. Clare only tolerated that name from her mother, because from anyone else it wasn't sweet and caring. "This is a nice surprise, are you staying for dinner?"

Clare smelled chicken casserole baking in the oven but knew that invitation wouldn't be welcoming for long. "Actually, I don't think we are. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Helen's smile fell right away. "Please tell me you're not having triplets now." Helen tried to make it sound like a joke, but Glenn seemed a little worried about what this news could be too and glanced to Clare's belly quickly.

Clare knew that every time she said she had news it always seemed to be more shocking than what had come before it. This was no exception. Helen walked the rest of the way down the steps and stood beside Glenn across from Eli and Clare. "No triplets, still only two in here. Um...I guess I should go ahead and say this fast. I'm moving...to New York...to live with Eli...in his apartment." She thought, after seeing her mother's expression, that she should have saved that last part, but it was in the open, and she couldn't take it back.

Helen and Glenn had identical expressions of shock right down to their mouths hanging slightly open and eyes goggling out of their heads. Glenn managed to close his mouth, but Helen had only progressed to opening and shutting it wordlessly, much like Clare had done when she was talking to Parker so many months ago. Glenn spoke first, since Helen had just regained control over her own mouth. "You're moving in with a boy, the one that isn't the father? And you're just dropping out of high school?"

Clare realized how awful she must look in the light of what she had said. "Oh, no! I'm going to do home schooling, but I am moving in with Eli. He's no the father, but he's helped more than Parker ever did or would have. He already has an apartment on hold, and he has a job with good pay secured. I'm not running into this blindly, I've looked both ways, and I know what's on the other side of the street."

Helen was processing everything her daughter had told her. Pregnancy was bad enough, but now Clare was running away with a boy. Eloping might not have been this bad, since an annulment would have been an option. "What about college, and who will take care of the babies while you're doing school work? How can Eli's salary alone pay for both of you and two babies?" She knew the only way to make Clare stay was by convincing her it was the best option.

"He already has money saved from working at the radio station for a year and not spending any of the money, and the job pays better than some starting salaries for adults who are already out of college. I will be far enough ahead by the time the babies are born to do school work and take care of them. And, you said college was a slim option anyway, so why stay here, if I can go where I have a better chance of going at all?"

Eli saw Helen gearing up for round two, so he stepped up to the plate. "Mrs. Martin, I assure you that I would never ask Clare to accompany me if I wasn't one hundred and ten percent sure that I can provide for her and the twins. If she wants to go to college, we'll make it work. By the time she graduates, I might have enough money saved up to pay for day care, and Clare is smart enough to get a scholarship to any college. You can't change her mind if she wants to go, and I'm not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to. She can choose to stay anytime she wants, but we came here as a courtesy to you and Mr. Martin. This isn't an opportunity to change her mind, it's your chance to say good bye. Our flight leaves tomorrow at five in the morning."

Helen started crying softly, and Eli felt bad for being harsh with her, but he would rather she cry than Clare. He took a step back, and Clare squeezed his hand in thanks. He had just done what she couldn't make herself do. She wanted to tell her mom those things, but it wasn't easy. They stayed for a little while longer, so Clare could say her good byes to everyone, but she was ready to leave before too long.

Dinner was ready at the Goldsworthy residence when they arrived back from their escapade, and Clare was ready for food. They ate and talked for a while. Bullfrog had to get up at five to go into work, so he offered Clare and Eli a ride. Cece hugged them both tightly and ordered Eli to call when they arrived. She then told Clare to make Eli call when they arrived, because she knew Eli would forget after an eighteen hour flight.

Eli brought all of their bags to sit beside the front door, so they could be loaded quickly into Bullfrog's mustang the next morning, and he and Clare went to bed early that night. While they were lying in bed together, Eli finally realized something that had slipped his mind when making plans. "Clare, the apartment has two bed rooms, so you can have your own now if you want."

The ball had just been thrown into Clare's court. She had to either leave the comfort of Eli's arms or admit that she wanted to continue sharing a bed with him when she didn't have to, but the answer was given to her in the form of a kick. "Maybe it would be better to make the extra room a nursery. I want the twins in a room with me for at least a few months after they're born, but they will need their own room before long. If you don't mind continuing this arrangement, we could have the master bed room, and they could have the extra."

She didn't want to force the idea on him, so they had both tip toed around a definitive answer. Eli smiled, because he knew they both liked the way they were doing things. It had become normal and comfortable to share a bed with Clare, and he was glad to have a reason not to give it up. "That sounds like a better idea. We already have the bassinets for them to sleep in, and soon I should be able to afford a changing table and maybe a rocking chair. Do you want me to paint the room a certain color?"

This was one of the craziest moments ever. Eli and Clare were lying in bed together discussing how _they_ would decorate the nursery. It felt so surreal that she was having this conversation with him like they were in a relationship, sharing a bed, talking about raising children together, but they weren't in a relationship. "It has to be a neutral color, and not black. That's not a baby color, and I don't care what you say.", she joked with him but knew he wouldn't have proposed it.

Eli laughed with her and pulled her closer to him. "What about a green, like forest green, not lime green please." He would do whatever color she wanted, but he wasn't against giving his opinion.

"Green is a nice color, but let's paint after we have all of the necessities. I don't think the babies will care about the color of the room if they have no clothes to wear." That wouldn't happen though. Clare had called Alli after dinner and had been informed that the baby clothes would arrive by four-thirty, which was when they were leaving for the airport. Alli had also told Clare that she wanted weekly pictures of the twins and calls or texts as often as possible. Since Helen had asked the same favor, Clare couldn't say no.

The next morning Alli rang Eli's front door bell at Four-twenty in her pajamas, weighed down by very full duffel bags. "They're going to get wrinkled, but you left me no choice. Boy clothes are in this bag, and girl clothes are in this bag. I bought clothes all all the way up to seven months old, so they won't need new ones for a while."

Eli and Clare stood in shock at the door. Alli had gone beyond expectation, and the duffel bags were the largest size she could find but still looked like they may burst. "We don't even know what we're having yet."

"That's why I got so much of each. You will have a very spoiled boy and girl or just enough for two of either. You can thank me by sending lots of pictures and hugging me before I feel unloved!" Clare laughed and cried, as did Alli, when they hugged each other tightly. Eli side stepped past them to put the two extra bags in the trunk of the car.

Alli and Clare broke apart with both wiping their eyes and crying profusely. "Alright, are you kids re-" Bullfrog cut off in the middle of his word at the sight of a hugging Clare and Alli. "Boy, how many girls are you taking on this trip?", he asked obnoxiously.

Clare and Alli blushed while Eli pushed Bullfrog out the door and told him they would be out soon. "I should go. My mom only let me borrow the car this morning, because you were leaving so early and she didn't want to get up when I could drive. I love you, and call me as soon as you get there and take lots of pictures of everything and don't forget us here, okay?"

Clare's tears were streaming harder down her face, but she managed to stutter out, "I co-uld n- never for- forget you." They shared one more hug before Alli turned and walked to her mom's car. She looked back and waved to Clare who was holding tightly to Eli's hand as they watched Alli go.

The drive was quiet but peaceful. Clare went back to sleep, although it was only a ten minute ride to the airport, and Eli felt like he was the luckiest person to ever walk the earth. Clare was asleep on his shoulder while they were on the way to catch their flight to New York where she would live with him. They arrived at the airport and went through all the formalities before boarding their plane where Clare promptly fell asleep on Eli's shoulder again.

Eighteen hours and many boring conversations later Clare and Eli were stretching their legs in the United States of America's melting pot. Eli stretched his arms high above his head and groaned in relief. "So, want to go get some real food?", Eli asked looking over to Clare.

Her stomach picked that moment to growl. "Maybe we should get everything to the apartment and then go eat." She would have suggested skipping food in favor of sleep, but she had to feed her babies. Eli nodded and went to get the luggage. He had six large bags and one rolling suit case, because Clare was only allowed to take two of the rolling ones. She had grumbled at first but quickly decided on being helpful instead.

Eli had already called a taxi, so there was a yellow car with small, round man standing beside it waiting for their arrival. Eli gave the taxi driver their new address after he had loaded the bags into the car, and they departed. When they arrived Clare offered to help with the bags, but Eli insisted that she only get her own rolling bag, if she had to get any, which she did. He took the rest of the bags to the elevator and paid the taxi driver before making his way inside their new apartment with the bags. They stood there in the doorway with their bags scattered around them and knew that this was where they were both ssupposed to be. Together.

_August 20_

"Are you sure you want to go?", Clare asked Eli for what seemed like the hundredth time. Eli didn't have a class that day, but he had a paper to write and tests to study for, but instead he was going to Clare's doctor's appointment with her.

He rolled his eyes and answered again. "You're going to a new doctor in a new city to find out the gender of the babies. I'm going. My paper is over half done, and those tests are over barely high school level material." She knew he would go no matter what she said, so she sighed and ate her lunch.

"Clare Edwards.", a nurse called to the waiting room. Clare stood up with a little difficulty and walked with Eli behind the nurse to an exam room. The nurse took blood, checked Clare's blood pressure, and told them the doctor would be with them shortly.

A woman entered the room and looked at Clare and Eli. "Hello, I'm Dr. Shayne. Mrs. Edwards, I see you are into your sixth month, and you're having twins." The doctor asked many of the same questions as Dr. Lein had before continuing. "Now, it is possible to see the genders of your babies. Would you like to do that?", she asked looking between Eli and Clare.

Clare found herself not correcting Dr. Shayne's obvious assumption that Eli had fathered the twins. Instead she allowed the moment to pass and answered the question. "We want to know.", Clare said confidently. She had been waiting since her last check up to find out what she was having, and the moment had come.

The doctor smiled and nodded before calling a nurse. She went back to where Clare was and asked her to lie back and raise her shirt over her belly. Dr. Shayne measured her abdomen and told them everything was developing normally. The nurse entered the room and greeted them. "Hello, I'm Kara, and I'll be doing your ultrasound.", she told them as she sat down beside the machine.

Clare received the usual caution about cold gel and watched the screen intently. The babies appeared, bigger than ever, on the screen, and their swooshing heart beats filled the room with an ambient warmth. They had been moving quite a bit as of late and that day was no exception. She watched as her twins squirmed and kicked while she felt it happening. "I see the babies are developing as they should. There are no obvious abnormalities, and all of your previous tests look good. Sometimes with twins you just can't tell the gender with them moving so closely together, but I see very clearly what you're having.", Dr. Shayne announced. She told Clare and Eli and watched their faces glow in happiness.

Eli took Clare's hand and she looked up at him. "Looks like we're having Daniel and Tori."

_**Even though you all know what Daniel's middle name will be, I won't officially say it until they're born...because Eli doesn't know yet. Happy? Sad? Review!**_


	13. month 7

Eli stepped off the elevator and walked to the apartment where Clare was waiting for him. He checked his watch and felt guilt sink into him, because he was late again. It wasn't his fault though. He couldn't leave work before he was done, and he couldn't make himself work any faster than he had been. Clare had been understanding at first, because she knew he would be busy, but it had begun bothering her more often when he called to say she could start dinner without him or the week before when he'd called to apologize for not being able to make it to the doctor's appointment. "Hey, I know I'm late, but I really couldn't get out of work."

Clare was sitting on the bed in their room sorting through the many clothes Alli had packed for the babies. There were clothes for any season in many colors and sizes, so Clare had started separating them by when the babies would wear them. She would have done this sooner, but until two days earlier there had been nowhere to put them. Eli had recently bought a changing table and and shelves to put in the closet for the nursery. Clare didn't look up from her work when he spoke or when she answered. "I expected it, since you've been late everyday this week."

Eli sighed and pulled off his tie before sitting heavily on the bed. "Clare, I told you I can't leave just because I'm ready to. I have work to do, and it has to be done before I come home. If we didn't need the money I would quit, but we aren't exactly in a position to not have consistent income."

She looked up then. "I'm not asking you to quit! I'm asking you to be home before I go to sleep more than once a week. What happens when I go into labor, and you're still at work? Are you going to miss Daniel and Tori's birth or what about me being here alone all day and most of the night? Do you not care that I'm alone in an apartment in New York City where many crimes happen everyday?"

Clare was going crazy being alone all day and night, because when Eli didn't have class he was trying to pick up more work hours. Eli knew he should be there more often, and it killed him to leave Clare alone with no one to help her or make sure she was okay. "Of course I worry about, every day in fact I know I haven't been around as much I should be, especially with your due date coming up in the next few months. It's Thursday, and I don't have class until Monday. I've been working over time and putting in a lot of hours, so I have some vacation time coming. Why don't you take a break from school work, since you're pretty far ahead, and we can start on the nursery. We'll go get paint, so you can get out of here, and I'll paint the room. We'll go look at rocking chairs, stock up on diapers. I can set up the bassinets."

Clare smiled against her will. She was supposed to be mad at him, but every time they started fighting Eli would be all sweet. Instead of yelling back at her, he would help her or rub her back, and she would forget all about her anger. "Can we do some of the tourist stuff?", she asked sweetly.

Clare had been wanting to see the Statue of Liberty and look at all the sights tourists went to when they were new to the city or just visiting. Eli laughed at her child like happiness when he said, "We can spend an entire day or two on that." She hugged him as the last of her anger melted away.

Clare was still glad she was there with Eli, because no where else had an Eli that was so perfect. That night they sorted baby clothes together and moved the clothes into the nursery. Tomorrow would be another day with more troubles that they would deal with together.

Clare and Eli were up bright and early the next day to start working on the nursery. As excited as Clare was to go sight seeing, they could wait longer to do that then they could on giving the twins somewhere to sleep. "Where to?", Eli asked when they were both dressed for the day.

Clare thought for a few minutes about what all had to be done before deciding on what to do. "Let's get paint first, since we know what color we want."

"Okay. I could paint when we get back. It will only take a few hours, and then it can dry while we do everything else." Eli and Clare stepped onto an elevator along with a middle aged woman and her young daughter.

"Mommy, is that lady having a baby?" The little girl had "whispered" the question to her mom while tugging at the woman's dress

The woman gave Clare a reprimanding look and answered, "Yes, dear, that _girl_ is going to have a baby."

Clare turned red, and Eli was very close to giving the woman a piece of his mind when the little girl walked across the small elevator to Clare. "Can I touch your baby?"

Her mom's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Emma, it's rude to ask people questions like that." She said that, although she didn't apologize to Clare for her daughter's question.

Clare smiled down at the little girl and answered. "Sure, if you put your hand on my tummy, you can feel the babies kick." The little girl did what Clare said and giggled innocently when one of the twins nudged her hand.

Eli smiled and walked out to a waiting taxi with Clare when the elevator reached the bottom floor. He had decided that it would be easier to call a taxi than to flag one down in the street, so he and Clare made their way to some store Eli had already forgotten the name of. When they arrived, Eli stood beside Clare while she explained to a worker exactly what color she wanted. It was almost comical watching the poor man try to process all of the information she was giving him about the green she wanted. It wasn't supposed to be light but not too dark and kind of soft but not feminine.

In the end it only took her an hour to find the color she dubbed perfect for the babies to sleep under. After that they made their way back to the apartment with the plastic tarps they had gotten. "I want to help.", Clare stated while Eli was moving the furniture and laying the plastic down on the floor.

He looked up to where she was and wanted to tell her that she shouldn't over exert herself, but that would not end well. Clare would always say that for hundreds of years women have been working in fields while pregnant, and all she was asking was to carry something or help with a project. "Sure, I got two sets of paint supplies, but if you get tired please take a break.", he begged with pleading eyes.

Of course she couldn't say no to Eli when he looked at her like that, and he knew it. Sometimes she wished she could stay mad at him when he was trying to help her, but she couldn't. "Okay.", she agreed. The next three and a half hours filled with jokes and the smell of paint permeating the room while Clare and Eli moved from wall to the next.

Once they were finished and glistening in a fine sheen of sweat from the effort, Clare and Eli looked at their completed nursery. "I can't wait to see it with the bassinets, a rocking chair, and two perfect babies.", Eli said while looking around the room as if imagining what he had just said.

Clare could see it perfectly, but in her mind she and Eli were more than friends or roommates, and the babies could grow up and call Eli "daddy". Maybe one day she could tell him, but it should be before too long, because she needed to know if he would be there for everything after the twins were born. Not yet though, it could wait. "What now?", she asked.

Eli's thoughts snapped back to the present, and he looked down at the paint splotches covering both of them. "Now, you get a shower and I order in the lunch we skipped. Are you okay? You really shouldn't skip meals, you know."

Clare rolled her eyes but appreciated that Eli was thinking of her. "We ate a big breakfast, so I'm fine. I'm going to get a shower and change." She smiled and walked out of the nursery.

Eli chuckled to himself and went to find his phone, so he could call the Chinese restaurant down the street from their apartment. After ordering the food, Eli's mind took him back to what he had been thinking about while looking over the nursery. He had been wondering what it would be like to hear Tori call him "daddy" for the first time or looking at Clare's hand to see the wedding ring that said she was his forever. He wanted that one day, but Eli had convinced himself early on that this would only go as far as helping a friend in a tough situation, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that it hadn't become more.

A knock at the door told him the Chinese restaurant really did have fast service they had advertised in online, or he had gotten lost in his day dreams for longer than he had expected. He took the food from the delivery man and paid for it before closing the door. He set the food on the counter just as Clare exited the bed room in fresh clothes. "It smells so good.", she said when she walked up to the food waitng for them.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower before I eat, so start without me. I'll catch up." He laughed and walked away to take his own shower. Clare almost opened one of the containers but realized she only had four days to be guaranteed time with Eli, and she intended to eat every meal with him.

Eli showered and dressed fairly quickly, because he was hungry. That food seemed to be mocking him and calling to him from the kitchen. He walked out of the bedroom and saw that Clare was on the couch watching television, and the food had yet to be opened. "Why didn't you eat?", he asked curiously.

She looked back at him and smiled. "I told you I wanted to stop eating alone, and you're here today. I'm not eating alone when I have the option to eat with you." He laughed at how determined she was to eat with him and loved it, so the ate together just like she wanted.

When they had both eaten as much as they wanted and opened their fortune cookies, Eli put the food in the fridge and walked over to where Clare was sitting. "It's only three, so do you want to do a little more shopping before the day's over? I know you want a rocking chair, so we can go look at the store we passed on the way back from getting the paint.", Eli offered.

Clare had wanted a rocking chair, because she remembered when her mother had rocked her back and forth when she was younger. She wanted to do that with Daniel and Tori, so she had been hinting at getting a rocking chair for the nursery since the day they had moved in. She smiled brightly and went to get her shoes after saying, "That would be so great. Do we need to call another taxi?"

Eli laughed loudly and wiped away fake tears from his eyes. "If we call a taxi every time we go some where, one of us is going to have to become a prostitute to keep this place paid for." Clare laughed at his blunt, unlikely scenario but gathered that he was telling her they were going to walk. It wasn't very far, so she didn't mind.

The store Eli had been referring to was Babies R' Us. He said he was sure they would have a rocking chair she would approve of, and if they didn't, she could keep looking in other places of course. He and Clare walked through the entire store and narrowed their options down to two chairs. "I just don't know which one would look best in the nursery.", Clare said in aggravation.

Eli thought they looked the same, but apparently there was a huge difference. "They're both darker, so either one would go with the nursery. I'm leaning towards that one, because it has arm rests.", he said pointing to the chair on the right.

Thankfully Clare agreed, so they paid for the chair and arranged for it to be delivered to their apartment within two business weeks, whatever that meant. They also bought diapers and some toys (Clare was sure the babies would love almost every toy she saw in the store) while they were in the store and walked back to the apartment to relax for the rest of the day.

That night they slept peacefully and had given up the pretense of going to sleep on oppostie sides of the bed. Clare knew she would always love the feeling of falling asleep wrapped in Eli's arms, and Eli would always love waking up to Clare's stunning blue eyes and smile in the morning.

The next day was much less exciting. Eli worked on the bassinets and used his very colorful language when it took nearly twice the time that each one said to put them together. During all of this Clare got further ahead on school work and took breaks to ask Eli if he wanted help, which he always turned down. Eventually two well constructed bassinets stood against the far wall of the room, a rocking chair sat in the corner, a changing table was against the right wall, and the shelves had been assembled in the closet where baby clothes were tucked away neatly. "Looks like all we're missing are some babies.", Eli said.

Clare looked around the room and sighed blissfully. The room was exactly as she wanted it, and she couldn't have been happier about who was standing beside her looking at it. "It's perfect.", she said. They ate Sub Way that night, because Eli insisted take out was not a healthy diet for Daniel and Tori or Clare. They agreed that the only thing left to get were more diapers (they could never have too many) and baby furniture like a bouncer, stroller, chest for toys, and and in-door swing set for the babies to play.

Eli's last two days with Clare were spent doing some tourist things she had been wanting to look into. They couldn't do everything, but there would be time for everything later. One full day was dedicated to the Statue of Liberty, although Eli had asked Clare several times if she was sure she should be walking up so many stairs. Clare loved every minute of the historical sight and said that they should bring Daniel and Tori there when they were older. After she said that, she had been saddened by the thought that Eli might not be there when the twins were older. They had never set a plan in stone, and Clare wondered how long Eli would stay after juggling two screaming babies, school, and work for a while.

The next day they went to Rockefeller Center for a few hours and then took a stroll through Central Park. Clare was happy to have somewhere to go where there were actually more trees than honking cars, and she loved hearing birds chirp instead of blaring sirens. They walked for some time, and Eli bought them each an ice cream from a food cart. She was so happy that Eli had done this for her and let herself hope that he would be there for everything.

_**Hope you** **don't think it was too short. I know it wasn't a "month", but I only do the important stuff for each month and this was to show that they had problems like anyone would expect but were getting through them. **_


	14. Month 8

Clare sighed as she sat at her laptop finishing up some school work. She had spent nearly the whole week working non stop, because her due date was drawing nigh. She rubbed her hand over her belly and noticed that the twins had settled down for the night. It seemed that they had developed regular sleep patterns and were awake during the day and sleeping at night. The clock told her it was eleven at night, but her aching back told her she had been hunched over the computer for much longer.

She heard a key turning in the door's lock, since she was sitting on the couch in view of the door. She smiled when she realized Eli was home half an hour earlier than he had estimated. He had been making an effort to leave work earlier, and Clare appreciated it. "Hey, what are you still doing up?", he asked surprised.

Clare looked up from her work and closed the laptop. When Eli was home she could never make herself focus on work. "I was finishing up some assignments. You're early.", she added with her smile growing.

Eli looked at his watch as if surprised. "So I am. Should I leave and come back in half an hour?" Clare rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment but laughed and waved him over. He sat down and looked like he wanted to say something. "How have you been feeling lately?", he asked.

Clare was confused but answered his question. "Other than feeling like the world's strongest man couldn't lift me, I've been fine. Why?"

Eli smiled at her answer and left the room. Clare turned to see that he had walked to the bed room and re entered the den. "There's an organization that's sponsoring a writing contest. You have to be at least eighteen to enter, and you write at least a twenty-five page horror or scary story and send it in. The advertisement for it has been out since August, and I've been working on a story when I have time. Anyway, the winner receives a cash prize, but all stories have to be sent in two days. I was hoping you would be my editor if you're feeling up to it."

Eli looked so excited, and Clare loved reading his stories. She wondered what he had come up with in two months. "Of course. How much is the prize?" If it were a large enough sum, they would be receiving some well needed help.

"Actually, I don't know." Clare gave Eli a confused look, because the reason for entering contests has a lot to do with the amount won, but he continued. "For every person who enters twenty dollars is added to the prize. A lot of people are going to enter though, because this contest has been advertised everywhere on the internet and in news papers. Here's the story. It's fifty pages, so you might not have time to edit all of it. I know it's short notice, but I forgot that the mailing date was coming up.", he said handing her a binder.

He looked embarrassed that he had forgotten about the contest, but Clare understood. He had been helping her with her own work and with the nursery. He had also bought the baby toys she had wanted. "I'll be able to finish it all. I'm far enough ahead in school that I might be finished a month after the twins are born"

Eli seemed relieved that she was still willing to be his editor, and Clare realized that this was the first sign of "old times" they had really experienced. Everything was so new in their rekindled friendship, but this was something they had always shared and hopefully always would.

Clare wanted to begin reading the story right away, but Eli convinced her she should sleep. They went to sleep soon after, and Clare knew she would be done with the editing by the time Eli arrived home the next day. Eli was gone when Clare woke up the next morning. He left a note on the pillow beside her saying he had an early class and was working that day.

Clare spent the entire day reading Eli's story and was not afraid to admit it had led to her checking around corners or looking in the closet when she entered a room. Eli had a skill of phrasing sentences in a way that made Clare wish she was in the story while also making her feel like she was trying to escape being sucked into it. She finished editing the story after her second read through and still had time to read it one more time. She wanted to be sure she caught everything, because they could use the money with Daniel and Tori on the way.

Clare was trying to decide where to order dinner from that night when her phone's shrill ring tone filled the room. She saw Eli's name on the caller ID and smiled before answering."So, how late are you going to be and what should I order for dinner tonight?", she asked. She wasn't angry, because after Eli had taken off those four days to spend time with her, there had been some issues with paying for dinner by the last night. Eli wasn't kidding when he had told her they were living close to the vest, so she had learned to control her irritation at his "I'll be late" calls.

This wasn't one of those calls though. Eli had a smirk in place when he answered both Clare's statement and question. "Not working late, and we're not ordering dinner anywhere except at the restaurant."

Clare wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. She had been wanting to get out of the apartment for something other than grocery shopping but hadn't expected it. "I don't follow.", she said honestly.

Eli laughed a little and was glad he could still surprise Clare. "I thought we should get you out of the apartment for a night of fun, and I need a break from school and work. I took off a little early and am on my way to get you. Since you can't drink, and sex seems like a bad idea when you're pregnant with twins, we're going to have to bend the definition of the word "fun" tonight."

At first Clare laughed and was excited to be going out, but then she caught on to what Eli had just told her. "You're on the way to get me? I have to shower and change and do my hair. Why didn't you give me more notice?" She wasn't really upset, but Eli could have told her in the note or called earlier.

Eli couldn't hold back another laugh at where Clare's mind automatically went to when he told her they were going out. "I'm sure you look beautiful no matter what, but we're not going anywhere fancy on the budget I have. It's just some local dive that a friend at work recommended, so you'll have plenty of time to get ready before we leave."

Clare hung up the phone soon after and let out a girly squeal. It may not be official, but in her mind she was going on a date with Eli. Eli would never admit it, but his invitation was intended as an offer to go on a date without having to say the exact words.

He walked into the apartment and noticed his story sitting on the counter. Clare had left a sticky note attached to the first page telling him she had finished and he better not let her have nightmares from reading it. He laughed a little and read through some of her notes. They were well thought out and profoundly helpful as always. He was so involved in his reading that he didn't notice Clare step out of the bed room.

She was wearing a black dress that accentuated her breasts more than one she would have normally worn, but she couldn't help it. Alli had picked it out along with the flats she was wearing and had told Clare she would look sexy no matter how many babies she had inside her. She would have worn heels, but she decided being pregnant gave her a pass. Her hair was curled as always and looked as pretty as always too, and she wore only mascara and some lip gloss. "You ready?", she asked when Eli didn't look up.

Upon hearing her words, Eli looked away from his edited story, and his mouth dropped open. He couldn't stop staring at her, and she blushed darker than ever when his stare continued. He seemed to realize that he had been staring but hadn't said anything to her. "I- uh- yeah, let's go. You look..." He was trying to find the word to describe how absolutely flawless she looked. Sadly, there was no word in the dictionary that meant beautiful, magnificent, breath taking, gorgeous, sexy, lovely, and so much more. He settled for, "perfect."

Clare smiled, because she deciphered the meaning behind his word. He made her feel like all of those things and more. They took a taxi to the restaurant that was both affordable but nice. It wasn't fast food, but it wasn't filled with people who bought their way in instead of waiting for a reservation. They sat, ate, talked, and enjoyed spending some time together.

It felt like a date to both of them, and when they reached their apartment, Eli had to restrain himself to keep from kissing her. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but it was too soon. The twins would be born soon, and it wasn't the right time. Clare had thought Eli was going to kiss her when he stared so deeply into her eyes she was sure he was looking into her soul, but he didn't. That night they went to sleep without kisses but with dreams of kisses and what could be instead.

The next day Eli left for work early in the morning, because he had no classes that day. He would be working until six, and Clare was very happy about it. She loved days when he either only had class or only had work, because he was always home by six on those days. That day he would be revising his story when he got home, but just having him in the same building made Clare feel happier and more upbeat.

Just as she had expected, Eli stepped in the door and went to work. He was determined to perfect his story before the next day when he would mail it off. They needed the money, because home schooling was fairly pricey. Once Clare graduated, they would have some extra money, but until then they could use the prize from that contest. Eli sat up all night editing and re-editing his creation. Clare knew how he was when he was writing, so she didn't try to bother him, but she hoped he would finish in time.

At seven the next morning (October 15) Eli had finished the last revision for the final time. He put the story in an envelope, sealed it, and mailed it. If they won, a call and email would be sent telling them where to go to collect their winnings. The call and email would both arrive on the day of Halloween.

After all of the work Eli and Clare had put into that story, it felt odd when there was nothing else to do. Eli felt like he was supposed to go home and write, but there was nothing more to be done to the story. It didn't take long for their lives to return to normal. Eli went to classes and worked late, while Clare continued getting ahead on her school work. The weeks rolled by, and both forgot about the contest in favor of more pressing priorities.

_October 31_

"Clare, I'm home.", Eli called when he entered the apartment. He looked around and saw Clare sitting at her laptop. "_More_ school work?", he asked dramatically.

She smiled and looked over to where he was. He seemed tired, and Clare was glad winter break was close. "I'm sending Alli a picture of my belly. She demanded monthly pictures until Daniel and Tori are born, which is when she wants real picture of the babies. I also send her the ultrasound pictures from my doctor's appointments."

"Sounds like you've been having a productive day. How is Alli?", he asked. Eli had been keeping in touch with Adam and his parents, but he wasn't close to Alli.

Clare knew he was asking to be polite and make conversation, but he asked, so she answered. "She's good. She said everyone's talking about how we eloped, and a few said we joined the circus with the gay clown who actually knocked me up. Did you know we have a threesome every night?" Clare was amazed by how out of hand the rumors had gotten since she left. Alli had tried to talk them down at first, but that only made for more rumors. "Mom said she wants me to come home.", Clare stated sadly.

Eli felt bad for her, because her mom had made at least one comment about wishing she were home in every email sent. He knew Helen blamed him for taking her daughter away, but it wasn't like he had kidnapped her. "Do you...want to leave?" He had paused, because he was scared of her answer. He couldn't say that he wouldn't understand her reasoning. He wasn't home enough, and she missed the familiarity of Canada, but he'd thought she was happy with him.

"I actually think it would be easier if everyone just came here.", she said jokingly. "I wanted to come here with you, and that's not going to change just because you're doing everything possible to provide for us- all of us." She knew Eli felt guilty about not being there for her enough. He had missed all of her doctor's appointments after the one when they were told about Daniel and Tori. "I want to be here, with you."

Eli smiled and sat beside her. He looked at the shelf beside the television set and saw many movies piled there. "How did you know I want a movie night?", he asked her. He hadn't mentioned it before walking in the door, so he was shocked.

Clare laughed quietly, because this was amusing and odd. "I didn't. I wanted movie night, so I got some for us to watch. Great minds think alike, right?"

Eli laughed too and looked through the DVDs she had procured. He saw a few romantic comedies and rolled his eyes, but he also saw some horror and action movies. "Nice, you got some stuff we both like.", he commented while looking at the movies again.

He was trying to decide what they should watch first when Clare called to him in excitement."Eli! Eli, look at this! I was going to send Alli the pictures, but you left your email up. You have an email from that organization that had the contest!" She looked at him and passed the laptop, so he could see.

He was reading over the congratulating email when his phone announced that someone was calling him. He saw an unfamiliar number and answered the call. "Hello?", he answered.

The voice on the other end of the line was overly cheerful. "Hello, Eli Goldsworthy?", the woman asked in a perky voice.

"Yes.", he answered quickly.

"Hello, we would like to inform you that your story was chosen from nearly five hundred entries as the winning story in our contest. You can come by our building tomorrow to collect your ten thousand dollars. Will that work for you?", she asked.

Eli sat in shock for a moment at the amount of money this woman told him he would be receiving. "Yes, that's perfect. Thank you.", he said reflexively before ending the call. He looked at Clare who was asking what had happened. "We won. Ten thousand dollars. We won ten thousand dollars!" He had to say it a few times before he started believing it was true.

He and Clare celebrated that night with movies, and Clare called to tell Alli who was sure to announce it to everyone. Then it could be turned into a rumor that Clare and Eli had robbed a bank like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde, but they didn't care. Life was finally going their way, and it would only get better.

_**Don't hate me. This was really just a filler chapter, and I hope it was up to your standards. Clare's having some babies next month...and another surprise is coming up.**_


	15. births and more

_December 6_

Clare sat at her laptop, finishing some work before she gave herself a winter break. Eli was at his last class before winter break started for him, so he would only be working from ten in the morning to six in the evening every day. Clare's due date was on the twentieth of December, which was only two weeks away. If the twins waited until then, Clare would be able to finish high school only a week or two after their birth, but she had opted for taking a break to spend time with Eli, since they hadn't seen each other very much. She smiled and continued working. She felt a tightening in her abdomen and was worried at first, but it was gone after a few minutes.

Eli was home only half an hour later, and Clare had already had two more contractions (that's what she hoped they were). "Hey. How was your day?", he asked when he walked through the door. Eli loosened his tie and searched through the refrigerator for the Thai food they had eaten the night before.

"Everything's been good, and I talked to Al-" Clare cut off when another contraction hit her without warning, more painful than the first. She breathed through it until it ended and looked at her phone for the time. Her last two contractions had been eleven minutes apart, but it could still be Braxton Hicks contractions.

Eli looked at her in concern when she stopped suddenly and abandoned his hunt for food. "Are you okay?", he asked worriedly. He was looking at her, and his jade eyes were filled with anxiety, because she hadn't answered his question yet.

"I've been having contraction, only for an hour or so, that are eleven minutes apart, but they could still be Braxton Hicks contractions." Clare was trying to reassure herself more so than Eli, because no amount of classes could prepare her for the birth of her children.

"Braxton whats?", Eli asked. He looked more confused than ever, and Clare regretted telling him he didn't need to go to the birth classes with her.

"They're false contractions that are like practice runs for the body, but I've had those since months ago. It's perfectly normal.", she explained. She had called her doctor the first time they had occurred but hadn't told Eli for fear that he would worry.

"You never said anything about them, and they never stopped you in mid sentence before this. Could that mean this is the real deal?" He was trying to ease her into the idea, because she seemed a little worried. He also wasn't ready to deliver twins in their apartment.

Clare bit her lip and said, "It can't be. I'm not ready, and everything seemed so much easier when they were just living in here. Now it's real, and I'm scared." She hadn't realized she was scared until that moment, because it was easy to ignore once she had gotten used to the extra weight.

Eli smiled and walked her over to the couch. He sat beside her and took her hand and said, "This will be one of the hardest things you ever do, but you will never be doing it alone. You have done so much with out any support except from the guy who's always working or in class. You're going to be the best mom ever, and these kids are so lucky to have you. You've already fought for them, now you just have to raise them."

Clare smiled and felt another contraction. It had already been eleven minutes. "Maybe we should go to the hospital.", she said. Eli went to the bedroom and put some clothes and books into a bag. He called a taxi, which took twenty minutes on the Friday night, and he and Clare went to the hospital.

They checked in with a nurse and were about to be lead to a room when Clare stopped suddenly. "Not to alarm anyone, but I'm pretty sure my water just broke.", she announced to Eli and the nurse in a scared voice. The nurse assured her everything was alright, and that it was normal. Clare wasn't sure what to feel in that moment. She was a mixture of excitement, fear, anxiety, joy, and so many other emotions that she couldn't place.

The doctor talked to Clare and said she was dilated and would be having the babies soon. She was taken to a sterilized room where a doctor told her she would need to push soon. "Eli, I can't do this." She screamed at the end of her sentence when another contraction over took her body.

Eli hated seeing Clare in that kind of pain, and he wished there was something he could do. He held her hand and told her it would all be over soon. "It's okay. Remember, the doctor said you're almost done."

The doctor looked up and said, "Alright, Miss Edwards, I need you to push. Now." Clare did as she was told and pushed. When she stopped, she didn't feel any better. She was crying and squeezing Eli's hand in a death grip. He would have complained but could easily predict how that would end. "Again, push.", the doctor ordered.

Clare pushed again and fell back into the bed sweating. "You're doing so good, Clare.", Eli said encouragingly. He could tell he hadn't helped, but she smiled at him before another contraction hit her. She screamed again and pushed when the doctor gave the order. The sound of crying filled the room, and Eli looked at Daniel for the first time. "He's beautiful."

Clare looked up at him. "He?", she asked. She wanted to know who had been born first but couldn't see.

Eli smiled down at her in the few minutes of peace they had. "He. Daniel Edwards.", he told her as he looked back at the tiny person.

A nurse took Daniel to be cleaned, and the doctor turned back to Clare. "Alright, we're halfway there.", he said.

Clare's eyes widened in realization. "I have to do that again?", she practically screeched. Her chin trembled as she realized she was about to go through that again.

Eli held her hand tightly and said, "One more, and we get to meet Tori. I can't wait to see what she looks like." His words seemed to remind her why she was doing all of this, and a determined expression replaced the expression of fear that had been there.

"Okay, push.", the doctor said. Clare nodded to Eli and gripped his hand tightly. She pushed and screamed and then breathed deeply for a minute when she rested. Eli spoke soothing words to her while she waited for the doctor to speak again.

"I see a head and shoulders. One more time, and she should be out. Push." One more push, one more scream, one more set of lungs breathing in while a baby cried for the first time.

Eli looked at Tori and over to where Daniel was. "They're perfect. You did that, you did so good. So good.", he told Clare while she tried to slow her breathing.

She smiled and said, "Can I see them?" A nurse brought Daniel over and set him on Clare's chest while another brought Tori and did the same. "They're everything I ever could have imagined and more." Clare looked up at Eli and smiled. He thought she looked like the most beautiful angel in that moment. She was sweaty and tired and perfect. "Do you want to hold one?", Clare asked.

Eli nodded and held Tori in his arms. "Hey there, Tori Helen Edwards. You're going to be as beautiful as your mom, and I'm going to have to chase away so many boys.", he told the tiny bundle in his arms.

Clare looked down at her baby boy and said, "Hello, Daniel Elijah Edwards. You're going to be such a good big brother." Eli looked at her shocked, because he never would have guessed that she would choose that as Daniel's middle name. She only smiled at him and nodded at his silent question. "Happy birthday, Daniel and Tori.", she said.

After a few minutes two nurses came and took the babies to have tests done and be taken care of. Clare fell asleep soon after she was moved to a new room, and Eli sat in a chair beside her bed the entire night. He watched her for a few minutes and knew he would tell her soon.

Clare stayed in the hospital for a few days to recover, but the twins were moved to her room. Eli had gone back to the apartment to get the baby seats they had gotten, so Daniel and Tori could go home. He walked into the room and saw that Clare was awake. "Hey, you almost ready to go?", he asked as he stepped into the room.

Clare was standing, fully dressed in the clothes Eli had brought her from home. She was holding Daniel's hand and smiling down at the two babies but looked up when Eli spoke to her. "I think I am." She was saying that she really thought she could do it, being a mom and raising Daniel and Tori.

They left the hospital with the twins and happily arrived back at their apartment. Clare stepped through the door, followed by Eli who was holding the baby seats. They walked in and moved Daniel and Tori to their nursery. They walked into the den area, and Clare sat on the couch. "I can't believe I'm really a mom.", she said. It was odd that nothing had changed in their apartment, but the feelings in it had changed dramatically. She was a mom, and Daniel and Tori were asleep in their nursery instead of being inside of her.

Eli sat beside her and took her hand, making her face him. "Clare, I wanted to talk to you about something. I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I couldn't find the right time. I have had the most amazing time these last nine months with you, and I want to keep having this feeling forever with you and the twins. I love you.", he said while staring into her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her. Clare kissed him back without thought and let her mouth form perfectly with his- until she started thinking. She pulled away and looked down, so she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. She had kissed him back and then stopped, because she remembered something pretty important. "Eli, I want this so badly, but what I want doesn't matter anymore. I have to think about what's best for Tori and Daniel. I can't get into a relationship that I'm not one hundred percent sure will last. Daniel and Tori can't grow up thinking of you as their dad just for you to realize how hard this is or how not fun it is and leave. How long will you stay when they're screaming all night or getting into everything? One month? Two? A year? You can't guarantee that you won't have a change of heart one day."

Eli heard everything she was saying, but only one thing stuck in his mind. He would stay, because he loved Clare and Daniel and Tori. "I'll be there. I will be there in a month when they're both screaming in the middle of the night, and we both have to get up to take care of them. I will be there when they're spitting up food on my work clothes, so I have to change and be late. I will be there when they're crawling, and we baby proof the house, but you won't think it's enough, so I'll go get more. I will be there when they're walking and getting into everything that's within reach. I will be their when they skin their knees and want me to make it better, which I will. I will be there to hold you when you have to let them go on the first day of school and realize they're growing up. I will be there to tell Daniel that it's his job to protect his little sister, even when she doesn't want him to. I will be there to scare away the first boy Tori brings home- and the second and the third. I will be there for graduations. I will be there for weddings, and I will be there when our grandchildren are born, because I already love them like they're my own kids. Do you want to hear more, because I'll be there for it all. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Clare was in tears by the time Eli had finished speaking, and she knew he meant every word. She leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a deep, passionate kiss, but it was a short, sweet kiss full of meaning and promises of future kisses.

_**FIN**_

_**Thank you, everyone who stayed with this story until the end. I hope you've enjoyed it...but you can still review and tell me.**_


End file.
